La ultima prueba
by Cherry-sere
Summary: Cap 14 up Serena muere en una accidente y una nueva chica llega ala vida de las sailors podra esta chica reemplazar a serena?
1. Desaparicion ,Preocupacion y muerte

La ultima prueba

CAPITULO1:LA DESAPARCION,PREOCUPACION Y MUERTE 

  


-Ha pasado todo un año desde que sailor galaxia ha sido derrotada las Sailors Scouts se encuentran en una etapa de paz y tranquilidad pero lo que ellas no saben es que todo eso se acabara para traer preocupacion-   
-en un lugar en el centro de la galaxia -   
Hombre:Bien ellos han demostrado que pueden defender bien su universo   
mujer: Si pero falat la mas importante de las pruebas   
Hombre: Te refieres a la del amor?   
mujer: si por supuesto devemos darles esa ultima prueba a ver que tal lo hacen   
Hombre:Y si fallan?   
Mujer: Se vera que no son lo suficientemente fuertes para gobernar ademas tambien probaremos su confianza   
Hombre:Haslo quiero ver como reaccionan   
-En la casa del Profesor Tomoe-   
Haruka: Ha sido un tiempo de paz muy bueno   
Setsuna: Debemos seguir vigilando el exterior   
Hotaru:La muerte esta muy proxima lo se   
-En el templo Hicawa-   
Serena:Chicas asi es hoy Darien me llevara a conocer una casa que dice el que es muy misteriosa   
Mina:Ay chicos no vyan a hacer sus cosas eh?   
Lita:-sonrojada- No tines que decir eso   
Rei:Serena cuidate-preocupada-   
Serena:porque lo dices Rei?   
Rei:Vi algo que me preocuppo en mi flama anoche   
Amy: Serena acuerdate de ir con cuidado y no distraigas a Darien   
serena:Hay chicas que cosas dicen   
-Se oye el ruido del coche de Darien-   
Serena:Bueno chicas me voy nos vemos de spues o tal vez mañana no se adios   
-Serena entra al coche y ahi se encontraba Darien-   
Darien:Hoy vienes muy contenta Serena   
Serena: lo que pasa es que quiero ver la casa misteriosa de la que tanto hablas   
Darien: bueno pues en camino Serena   
-Salieron de la ciudad iban por unas montañas muy bellas y bajo de ellas el mar-   
Serena:......Asi que le dije a luna que ya no queria mas pastel jejejeje   
Darien:Serena solo a ti se le ocurre esconder el pastel para despues comertelo tu sola no crees que vas a engordar   
Serena: de todas formas asi me quieres verdad Darien?   
Darien:Claro que si Serena.. ahh por cierto te tengo un regalo   
Serena-ojitos brillantes- Si?? que es?   
Darien:Abre la portezuela que tienes enfrente de ti   
-Serena Saca un estuche negro en el cual esta un dije que estan el simbolo de la tierra y la luna entrelazadas-   
Serena:Oh Darien es bellisimo   
Darien:Mira la inscripcion   
Serena-lee-Para mi adorada Serenity te amara hasta el infinito por siempre Eres mi unico amor Endymion   
darien:Te gusto?   
Serena: Gracias Darien es lo mejor que me han regalado   
Darien: Oye y el anillo de compromido?   
Serena:-Mira su dedo anular-Se me habia olvidado jeje bueno e slo segundo mas bello   
Darien:y no olvides que dentro de tres meses es nuestra boda   
Serena: Tengo listo el vestido y todo esta prepara do para tambien hacerlo en la luna   
Darien: Entonces era cierto lo que te dijo Luna?   
Serena: si devemos casarnos por las dos leyes la Tierra y la Luna para que la union este completa Luna y Artemis fueron para alla   
Darien: mira Serena por alla esta la casa que te dije   
Serena: (ella ve una casa que esta construida estilo antiguo muy grande)ue hermosa quienes viven ahi?   
Darien: no se como se llamen pero un amigo me dijo que hece poco paso un accidente por aqui relacionada con esa familia - sorprendido - Que es eso??????????'   
-De repente un camion de carga pasa al carril donde venian Darien y Serena ; Darien al quere evitar el choque inminente hace que el carro se salga del camino y se estrella en la balla de contencion del acantilado pero serena al no tener el cinturon puesto sale del auto y se va directo al acantilado-   
Serena: DARIENNNNN ayudameeeeeee   
Darien:Serena-le lanza un rosa pero esta no alcanza a llegar donde esta Serena y esta cae inevitablemente al acantilado Darien por el golpe queda desmayado pero el alcanza a ver una luz blanca-   
-En la casa del profesor Tomoe-   
Haruka:Sentiste eso?? el vierto sopla con enojo   
michiru: El mar esta inquieto   
Setsuna: El tiempo se ha detenido   
Hotaru: y la muerte dejo una señal creo que ...... no puede se la princesa ha muerto........... 

CONTINUARA............................... 


	2. La llegada de viejos amigos:la busqueda

CAPITULO2:LA LLEGADA DE VIEJOS AMIGOS;LA BUSQUEDA 

-En el hospital num 10-   
darien: huhh?????? donde estoy???   
Haruka: En el hospital   
Michiru: Como te encuentras Darien?   
Darien: bien pero y Serena ella tambien esta bien?   
-Todas agachan la cabeza'-   
Darien: que paso? donde esta Serena   
Haruka: de nada sirve mentir o esconder la verdad ella esta desaparecida   
Darien:(recuerda lo que habia pasado)Entonces ella ... no no puede ser....   
Rei:La policia no ha encontrado su cuerpo   
Mina:-triste- No dan muchas esperanzas de encontrarla   
Amy:Dicen que desde la altura en la que estaban no pudo sobrevivir   
Darien: y ya trataron de encontrarla con el espejo de Michiru?   
Michiru:Si y no aparece nada esta en blanco no siente su energia   
Rei:Mi flama no me dice nada tampoco   
Darien: Solo me recuperare de estas heridas y yo mismo ire a buscarla   
Setsuna: nosotras te ayudaremos   
-Mientras tanto en un playa cercana un hombre de edad madura camina -   
Hombre: Aun no aparece .. por dios donde estas(ve un cuerpo sobre la playa)Que es eso(se acerca al cuerpo que esta lastimado y sucio lo recisa y ve que esta vivo voltea a ver su cara ) NO PUEDE SER HAS REGRESADO   
-El hombre entra ala mansion que Darien y serena habian visto-   
Hombre:George ven rapido   
George:Que desea señor?   
Hombre:Ve rapido por el medico ella ha regresado   
George: La señorita ha vuelto?? llamare enseguida al doctor   
-El hombre mete ala chica a un gran cuerto lleno de lujos pero con un toque aristocrata el medico la revisa y la cura despues va a hablar con el hombre-   
Medico: Que milagro James tu nieta ah aparecido   
James: si despues de todo ella es una Bellmont no es asi?   
Medico:Bueno eso es todo me voy no la despiertes puede hacerle daño y puede haber perdido la nocion de tiempo por tanto lejos de aqui esta bien?   
James: esta bien George acompaña al doctor   
Serena:Donde estoy?-se toca la cabez- mi cabeza me dueldonde estoy que hago yo aqui?quien soy yo?   
-El dia siguiente George el mayordomo de la mancion entra al cuarto-   
George:Buenos dias señorita como amanecio hoy?   
Serena: Bien gracias pero quien es usted y me podria decir quien soy yo?   
george:-pensando-habra perdido la memoria con tanto tiempo no me extraña -a Serena- me llamo George y soy el mayordomo d ela mansion cualquier cosa que nesesite me lo puede pedir   
Serena: Pero si me podrias decir quien soy yo?   
George: usted es Serenty Bellmont nieta de James Bellmont   
(nota de la autora: apartir de este punto llamare a Serena Serenty )   
Serenty:Y mis padres?   
George: Su padre murio muy joven en un accidente de avion y su madre murio de tristeza todo este tiempo su abuelo cuido de usted   
Serenity: Y donde esta mi abuelo?   
George:Salio un momento no tarda en regresar   
Serenty: Podria dar un vuelta por la casa quiero ver si recuerdo algo   
George: esta bien señorita   
-George la lleva por toda la mansion a los jardines ,pasa por cada cuarto y por ultimo van a la sala de estar donde esta un bello cuadro una pintura de ella misma pero la chica de la pintura tenia los ojos verdes-   
Serenty: George porque en esta pintura tengo los ojos verdes?   
George: Porque su madre los tenia de ese color y a usted siempre le gusto por eso se pone pupilentes verdes   
-De pronto la puerta se abre y llega el señor Bellmon(asi lo llmare desde ahora)-   
Sr Bellmont: Hija has despertado   
Serenty: Es usted mi abuelo?   
Sr Bellmont: Claro que si pero porque estas tan distante sigues enojada?   
George: La señorita ha perdido la memoria   
Sr Bellmont: ahh es eso bueno dijo el doctor que iba a ver algo parecido bueno no hay problema veras que pronto la recuperaras y por lo pronto tenemos muchos preparativos -   
serenty:preparativos?   
Sr Bellmont: para tu debut   
-Esa noche en el despacho del Sr Bellmont-   
George: Señor cuando usted encontro a al señorita tenia esto(le enseña su broche , el dije y su anillo )   
Sr Bellmont: Lo guardare despues veremos porque ella tenia esto(lo guerda en un cajon bajo llave)   
-Mientras tanto Darien estaba saliendo del hosppital llego a su departamento acompañado de todas las chicas-   
Darien: Dentro de poco emezare a buscar a Serena   
Haruka: Nosotros hemos estado llendo diario a donde ocurrio el accidente para encontrar pistas per aun no encontramos nada   
-De pronto sienten un ergia y al voltear al balcon encuentran tres siluetas conosidas-   
Seiya: Hola?   
Mina: seiya? que haces aqui?   
Taiki: Y no solo el   
Yaten: No nos han olvidado verdad?   
Rei: Como han estado?   
Taiki: Lamentablemente no venimos de placer venimos a ayudarlas   
Haruka: se puede saber a que   
Seiya: A encontrar a mi bombon   
Amy: Los mando su princesa   
Yaten: Mas o menos veran cuando un estrella falta hay un desequilibrio   
Taiki: Y este es mayo si es el ser mas poderoso el que falta ademas Seiya casi nos obliga a venir a buscarla   
Seiya: Por eso no debemos perder tiempo y empezaremos a buscar a Serena   
Lita: y como lo haran   
Yaten: volveremos a cantar   
Mina: Serena three ligths otra vez?   
Darien: Me alegra qu esten aqui asi encontraremos a Serena mas rapido   
Seiya: La ultima vez no tuvimos tiempo para platicar-le da la mano-   
Darien: espero no llevos bien-tambien se la da-   
Rei: me alegra que hayan vuelto   
Taiki: si esta vez para buscar s Serena   
Seiya: -pensando-No te procupes Bombon yo te encontrare 

CONTINUARA................ 


	3. Un encuentro casual quien es esa chica?

CAPITULO 3:UN ENCUENTRO CASUAL ¿QUIEN ES ESA CHICA? 

-Habia pasado casi un mes desde el accidente y los chicos no tenian rastros de donde puediera estar y een el templo Hicawa Rei estaba platicando con Amy-   
Rei: Me preocupa Darien casi no ha salido desque Serena se perdio   
Amy: Pero tambien Seiya esta muy preocupado aunque no lo note   
Rei: Ya va a estar ala venta su nuevo cd donde esta la cancion para Serena no es asi?   
Amy: Si presisamente hoy van a ir con el jefe de la disquera   
Rei: Vamos de una vez ala cafeteria para ver a las demas ahi los esperamos para que nos cuenten   
Amy: espero que esta ez Darien vaya   
-En la calle Darienva para la cafeteria-   
Darien: espero que Serena aparesca estoy tan preocupado por ella-de repente choca con una chica encuentra bien?   
Chica: Si disculpa venia distraida   
Darien:-se da cuanta de la chica esta tenial el cabello rubio largo suelto tenia puestos unos lentes de sol,tenia un pantalon de mezcilla azul y un playera ajustada y le dice- serena?   
Chica : No yo me llamo.....(En eso George la llama)   
George: señorita qui esta esta vamos rapido si el señor se da cuenta me mata   
Serenty:Bueno tengo que irme nos vemos( se va)   
Darien: se parecia tanto a Serena   
-Mientras tanto three ligths estab en la oficina de su disquera su dueño era el señor Bellmont-   
Taiki: pensamos que eso es lo mejor para el disco   
Sr Bellmont: y cual sera su primer sencillo?   
Seiya: Se llama "el amor de mi amiga sentimientos que no puedo liberar"es para alguine muy especial   
Sr Bellmont: Bien bien recuerden que mañana deben estar en el dia del deporte Yaten: Todo un dia haciendo deportes eso no me agrada mucho   
Sr Bellmont:este sabado se oira su cancion y dos dias despues......   
-En eso la puerta se abre sorpresivamente y llega Serenty-   
Serenty: Abuelo porque hiciste eso?   
Sr Bellmont: Hija que haces aqui? no ves que estoy con un famoso grupo?   
Serenty: No me importa porque no te tomaste tu medicina-le enseña un frasco y ma stranquilamente- abuelo no ves que me preocupas eres todo lo que tengo que me pasaria ami si tu no te cuidas?   
Sr Bellmont: Los siento pero no debes estar entrenando?   
Sr Bellmont: Pero antes dejame presentarte al famoso grupo Three Ligths ellos son Seiya, Taiki y Yaten kou   
Serenty: Mucho gusto-se voltea a verlos de frente y se quita los lentes mostrando sus ojos verdes)   
Seiya: Bombon?   
Serenty: perdon?   
Seiya: No Nada mucho gusto bella señorita   
Yaten: hola   
Taiki: ES un placer   
Serenty: Pueden llamarme Serenty nos veremos depsues abuelo y a ustdes espero verlos mañana   
Seiya: Mañana?   
Serenty: Es un sorpresa por cierto oi su primer cd .. por cierto ya la encontraron?   
Seiya:-sorprendido-A quien?   
Serenty: A la persona que buscaban su cancion es muy hemrosa espero que la luna les haya ayudado   
Taiki: Como sabes eso?   
Serenty: Lo senti en mi corazon   
Yaten: Si la encontramos   
Serenty: Me alegro y espero oir pronto su nuevo cd abuelo ya me tengo que ir si no George me regañara nos vemos-sale-   
Seiya: Es muy bella su nieta   
Sr Bellmont si y es muy buena lo bueno es que regreso   
Yaten: estudiaba fuera?   
Sr Bellmont: No estaba desaparecida   
Taiki: desaparecida?   
Sr Bellmont: E una larag historia no quiero aburrirlos deben descansar mañana sera un largo dia   
-En la cafeteria estaban todos ya reunidoa-   
Seiya: esa chica tiene una extraña energia   
Darien: creo que fue la mismo que vi yo esta mañana   
Haruka: entonces iremos todos mañana al festival de dia del deporte   
Michiru: Devemos participar asi estaremos mas adentro de la competencia   
Rei: es bien esta decidido   
Seiya: Serenty Bellmont podras ser mi amado bombon? 

CONTINUARA......... 

-esta alcanzando a haruka-   
-Hey no la molestes al molesarla a ella molestas a otas las mujeres incluyendome a mi y eso no lo permitire yo te castgare(en la clasica pose de sailor moon) he que es lo que estoy haciendo bueno no importa-   
-un triple empate?-   
-Quien esa chica es muy habil-   
-hola me llamo serenty bellmont-   
-Sabes siento que esto ya ha pasado alguna vez-   
-su pañuelo siento lago calido en el pecho-   
-debemos averiguar mas acerca de ella- 


	4. Un agitado dia del deporte,yquien patina...

CAPITULO 4:UN AGITADO DIA DEL DEPORTE Y QUIEN PATINARA CON SERENTY? 

Es un maravilloso dia el sol esta radiante era medio dia y apenas empezaba eldia del deporte asi que la primera aompetencia sin las carreras de motos todas las chicas ychicos estan alli para apoyar a Haruka-   
Seiya:Oye espero que no pierdas   
Haruka: este es mi deporte sientocomo el aire me envuelme y me lleva   
Michiru:-le da un beso a Haruka-Se que no perderas   
Darien: pero aun no hemos visto a esa extraña chica   
Amy:Por ahi deve de estar   
Anunciador:Buenos dias damas y caballeros espero que disfruten este dia del deporte recuerden primero sera la carrera de motos,seguida de la competencia de natacion y equitacion,despues sera el basquetbol y futbol y por ultimo nustro patrosinador nos invita al domo de patinaje para la clausura-   
Lita:Bueno creo que es hora de que te vayas a preparar Haruka   
Hotaru: Suerte papa Haruka   
Setsuna: Pero no vayas muy rapido   
Haruka: Tratare pero nadie ha podido siquiera alcanzarme   
Rei: miern por ahi hay lugares   
Yaten:Suerte   
Taiki:Que ganes   
Mina:Ojala te rompas una pierna   
Amy: Aunque esta bien ese refran esta vez no se plica aqui   
Mina: Ay Amy nunca cambias dejame disfrutar al menos que lo dije bien   
Haruka: Aunque me gustaria que cabeza de bombon me deseara suerte   
-Todos se quedan callados-   
Seiya: Vamos Serena debe de seguir viva no?   
asi que no se preocupen   
-Se acerca una chica con el traje de motociclista y casco-   
Chica: Asi que tu eres Haruka Tenou?   
Haruka: ASI ES   
Chica: me han hablado mucho de ti y aunque seas la gobernante del cielo espero darte buena pelea-le da la mano-   
Haruka:-le da la mano- Eso lo veremos   
Chica:Debemos irnos si no las dos no participaremos   
-Haruka y la misteriosa chica se alejan del grupo-   
Darien: esa chica es muy extraña   
Michiru: Ya no me sorprende muchas chicas y chicos por igual quieren ganarle a Haruka pero como ella a lo dijo nisiquiera pueden alcanzarla-   
Animador:Bueno los concursantes estan es sus marcas comenzaremos de una vez................   
Rei: vamos o no veremos la carrera-   
Animador: EN SUS MARCAS,LISTOS,FUERA.................   
-La carrera empieza muy bien como es de esperarse Haruka tomo el liderazco casi de inmediato y asi continuan y en la ultima vuelta la chica con quien Haruka estaba conversando la esta alcanzando-   
Seiya: no puede ser   
Michuru: es imposible   
Darien: Esta alcanzando a Haruka   
-En el cierre estan muy juntas y no se puede distinguir quien gano-   
Aninciador: Y bien esta fue una gran carrera la campeona Haruka Tenou fue alcanzada por una participante misteriosa y segun los jueses el primer lugar con minima diferencia es: Haruka Tenou   
Setsuna: gano Haruka   
Hotaru: Vamos a felicitarla   
Amy: BUneo Michiru y yo vamos a cambiarnos para la competencia de nado   
Mina: Nosotras vamos con ustedes   
Yaten: Les apartaremos un lugar   
Taiki: Felicitan a Haruka de nuestra parte   
-- Darien,Seiya,hotaru y Setsuna van con Haruka y cuando van con ella esta se ha cambiado y esta terminando de acomodar la maleta -   
Hotaru: Papa Haruka felicidades   
Setsuna:y como te sintes   
Haruka: Muy bien el premio nos lo daran en la clausura   
Seiya: Eres muy rapida aunque esa chica te iba a ganar   
Haruka: Despues vere quien es ella   
Darien: Bueno vamonos   
-En eso se aparecen 5 hombres con herramientas-   
Hombre1: Oye tu no permitiremos que nos ganes asi   
Hombre2: por tu culpa ya no nos quieren patrocinar   
Haruna: No importa nda de eso ustedes deben entrenar mas duro   
Darien:-interponiendose-No se atrevan a lastimarla   
Seiya-junto a Darien-O ustedes seran los unicos afectados   
Hombre3:Esta bien ustedes pagaran   
-De pronto la misteriosa motociclista aparece y logra noquear a los 2 motociclistas que habian empezado a molestar a los chicos con una pataday los demas no daban credito a lo que habia podido hacer-   
Chica:Hey no la molestes al molesarla a ella molestas a otras las mujeres incluyendome a mi y eso no lo permitire yo te castgare(en la clasica pose de sailor moon) he que es lo que estoy haciendo bueno no importa   
Hombre2:Oye como te atreves no nos molestaremos con sabandijas como ustedes nos veremos despues (se van)   
Seiya: Cobardes ahora huyen   
Setsuna: Gracias por ayudarnos   
Haruka: Aunque los hubieramos vencido   
Hotaru: quien eres?   
-la chica se quita el casco y ven que es Serenty-   
Seiya: Serenty?   
Serenty: AH hola seiya-una alarma del reloj de Serenty suena-Oh por dios si no me doy prisa empezaren la competencia sin mi nos veremos despues-se va-   
Darien: Si es la misma chica   
Haruka: Debemos irnos para ver a michiru y a Amy competir y debo decir que esa chica es muy habil   
-Y en las gradas de la alberca-   
Yaten: asi que la mistariosa motociclista resulto ser Serenty?   
Seiya: Asi es   
Mina: miren ahi estan Michiru y Amy   
Rei: Como las distingues si con esos gogles y la gorra no se ve quienes son?   
Mina: porque son las unicas que estan saludando por aca   
-A todos les sale una gota de sudor-   
Anunciador: bienvenodos sean todos a la gran alberca del deportivo empezaremos con la competencia de 400 metros nado libre femenil-aplausos-Concuersantes en sus carcas listosFUERA.......   
-La competencia empieza muy bien Michuru esta lijeramente adelante de Amy y una tercera chica se acerca han dado vuelta y van por los ultimos 200 metros y Amy y la chica se carcan mucho y al final llegan las tres juntas-   
Mina: Un triple empate?   
Hotaru: Asi parece ser   
Darien: Vamos con ellas para ir a tomar algo   
-Y mientras con las chicas que ya se habian presentado-   
Haruka: Felicidaes a ambas   
Seiya: Lo hicieron muy bien   
Michiru dejen presentarles a..Serenty Belmont con ella empatamos Amy y Yo Serenty.ellos son Darien,Mina,Lita,Hotaru,Setsuna,y creo que ya conoces haruka y Seiya,Taiki y Yaten   
Serenty: Hola otra vez yo soy Serenty Bellmont   
Seiya: Competiste en los dos deportes porque?   
Serenty: No se porque lo hice algo dentro de mi me llamaba a hacerlo   
Mina debiste cansarte mucho   
Serenty: Solo un poco   
Lita:Que les parece si vamos a comer   
Serenty: Me emcantaria   
-En eso llega George-   
George señorita Serenty lo hizo?   
Serenty:Chicos este hombre preocupado es George mi mayordomo   
George: Señorita sabe bien que usted no podia participar en estas competencias   
Serenty: Pues ya lo hice   
George: Usted no conocia para nada de estos deportes y aun asi participara en el patinaje sobre hielo   
Serenty: Asi es george mi corazon me pide que participe y asi lo hare tal vez me ayude a recordar...   
Amy: A recordar??   
Serenty: es una larga historia   
Mina: en serio no sabias nada de estos deportes?   
Serenty: En lo absoluto   
Haruka: entonces tal vez con practica me puedas ganar   
George: Bueno debo irme señorita desea que la lleve a casa para que pueda prepararse   
Serenty: No george comere por aqui mis cosas ya estn en el camerino no llegues tarde si? y dime a mi abuelito que vaya por favor   
George: Asi lo hare señorita nos vemos dentro de 5 horas o alas 7:00 pm adios señorita compermiso jovenes   
Serenty: George tu siempre tan practico adios bueno nos vemos solo cambiemonos   
-Y en la cafeteria-   
Serenty: Que bonito lugar- se sientan todos y de repente un recuerdo de ciuando Serenty estacon todas las chicas llega a su mente-Ay mi cabeza   
Darien: te pas algo?   
Serenty: Otro dolor estan pasando muy seguido hoy   
Seiya: segura estas bien   
Serenty:Claro ordenemos me muero de hambre   
-Y despues de comer-   
Mina: estubo delisioso   
Serenty: Devo estar deacuerdo contigo pero alguien tiene un espejo de seguro me veo fatal   
Darien:No es verdad te ves muy bien   
Michiru:Usa este-le da el espejo de urano-Refleja la verdadera personalidad   
Serenty: Oh que hermoso-el espejo no refleja da en ella unicamente su imajen-   
Haruka:-en voz baja-no es la princesa   
-El celular de Serenty suenta-   
Serenty: Bueno?.... si.... como? no puede porque?.... que lastima....... no.... aja.... ya veo .. esta bien de todas formas gracias-cuelga- no puede ser   
Yaten: que pasa?   
Serenty:El chico que iba a patinar conmigo en la clausura esta enfermo y no puede venir   
Amy: Es una lastima   
Serenty: Si ahora todo lo que habia preparado se fue ala basura   
Rei: Pero entre nosostros hay un gran patinador Darien   
Darien:Yo?   
Lita: es verdad tu patinas muy bien   
Serenty:-tomado las manos de darien entre las suyas-Por favor patinarias conmigo?   
Darine: esta bien......   
-Y en el domo de patinaje todo estaba listo y os premiso habian sido dados-   
-Seiya: miren ya van a empezar   
Haruka: Devemos inbestigar bien a esa chica   
-Atras de elos estbn George y el Sr Bellomont solo Seiya se habia percatado de su presencia mientras ellos platicaban en secreto-   
George: No le parece que la señorita regreso muy diferente?   
Sr Bellmont:Asi es tal vez algo le haya pasado   
Seiya: pasado?....   
Animador:Y PARA CERRAR CON BROCHE DE ORO UN ESPECTACULAR PATINAJE EN PAREJA POR PARTE DE SERENTY BELLMONT Y DARINE CHIBA QUIENES CON LA CANCION"UNCHAINED MELODY" NOS PRESENTARAN LO QUE DICE SU CORAZON   
-La cancion es la que aparece en la pelicula de Ghost la sombra del amor Serenty y Darien patinaban increiblemente ella llebaba un traje blanco ajustado y Darien llevaba una traje especial para patinar todos estaban maravillados y algunos pensaban que eran profecionales ellos siempre se miraban alos ojos y alas chicas por un instante les parecio ver a Serena patinando con Darien , se sorprendieron mucho y alterminar la cancion   
Darien: Gracias fue increible-pensando- por una momento me parecio estar con serena   
Serenty: No gracias a ti por ayudarme-pensando-cielos creo que esto habia pasado en otra epoca   
-En eso llegan el Sr Bellmont y George-   
Sr Bellmont:Querida estuviste maravillosa   
George: es hora de irnos a casa   
Serenty: Esta bien oye Darien porque no van mañana a mi casa a tomar el te?   
Darien: Seria un placer   
Serenty:Despideme de las demas por favor adios-se va con George y el Sr Bellmont mientras las chicas y chicos llegaban con Darien-   
Seiya:Wow parecian profecionales y donde esta Serenty?   
Darien: se fue y mañana nos invito a tomar el te   
Yaten: Bueno nosotros sabemos la direccion entonces vamonos   
Darien: esta bien-de repente vio el pañuelo de Serenty: Perdio su pañuelo- porque siento esto tan calido en mi corazon?   
CONTINUARA.....................   
En el proximo capitulo   
Un ninja????   
Me estoy preparando para cantar con ustedes   
Seiya te puedo decir algo? yo no tengo memoria no se ni quien realmente soy   
El amor de mi amiga" el nuevo sencillo de Three Ligths"   
  



	5. La verdad a un amigo Me estare enamorand...

Capitulo 5: LA VERDAD A UN AMIGO... ME ESTARE ENAMORANDO DE SEIYA?????? 

-Todas las chicas etaban en le auto de Darien y Haruka iban rumbo ala mansion bellmont Seiya les iba indicando el camino en el auto de Darien y Haruka los iba siguiendo con las demas-   
Seiya:Mira es esa mansion   
Darien: Esa-le vienen recuerdos ya que es la misma casa que le iba a enseñara a Serena-No puede ser   
Rei: Pasa lago Darien?   
Darien: no nada solo que esa es la casa que le iba a enseñar a Serena antes del accidente......   
amy: Y a llegamos miren   
-Entran a la gran puerta de la mansion el portero los deja entrar y ellos estaban caminando por los jardines de la mansion bellmont-   
Lita: Es muy hermoso   
Taiki: Cuantas rosas   
-En eso ven que George estaba caminando como si tratara de buscar algo-   
Yaten: Que estara haciendo ahi?   
Hoataru: Vamos a ver   
-Cuando se estaban acercando una sombra llega y ataca a George con unas estrellas de metal y empieza a saltar para que el no pueda atraparla -   
Mina: Esta atacando a George   
Seiya: Vamos a ayudarlo   
-Seiya,Darien y haruka van a ayudarlos las demas iban a ir pero una mano las detuvo era el Sr bEllmont-   
Sr Bellmont:Dejenlos ellos solos podran .....   
-Los chicos empiezan atacar a las sombra pero esta se mueve muy rapido de repente Seiya logra inmovilizarla y ven que es un ninja -   
Michiru: Un ninja??????   
-pero este repidamente se suelta de su opresor y le da una patada y logra derribar a seiya,Haruka empieza a atacar al ninja con golpes y puños pero el ninja es muy rapido y logar darle a Hatuka aunque como Haruka tiene mas experiensia que eso demas en eso de las peleas antes de caer le da un golpe en el estomago el ninja se lanmeta solo un poco y es Darien quien intenta deterlo lo inmovilisa con sus manos pero el ninja salta y se pone detras de el pero no lo lastima accion que pone en alerla a Seiya quien ya recuperado de la patada logra safar a darien del ninja y lo logra tiarar al suelo cuando el ninja se logra levantar el señor bellomon para la batalla-   
Sr Bellmont:Es sufieciente   
-Todos ven como el ninja se arrodilla enfrente del Sr Bellmont este quita la capucha del ninja y ven que es Serenty-   
Serenty: Como lo hize abuelo?   
Todos: Era ella?   
Sr Bellmot:Bien realmente me sorprendio mucho como peleaste realmente antes no lo hacias asi regresaste con mas valor aun hija   
Haruka: Porque estabamos peleando con ella?   
George: es parte de su entrenamiento   
Sr Bellmont: Veran nosotros George y yo estamos solos y alguien puede tratar de secuestrar a Serenty y si la segurirdad falla ella podria arregarselas solas por eso el entramiento   
Darien: ya veo uan asi peleas muy bien   
Serenty:-se sonroja- Gracias ahh pero vayamos a tomar el cafe que les prometi   
-Despues de el cafe todos toman rumbos distintos al recorrer la mansion bellmont Hrauka y Michuru ven la pintura de Serenty-   
Michiru: Mira esta pintura de Serenty ...- pone su espejo y refleja ala chica - no nada otra vez   
Haruka: La pintura ya es un poco antigua tal vez esa chica no sea la princesa sus ojos son verdes de todas formas   
-Minetras tanto Serenty y Seiya estaban en la terarza-   
Serenty: No te creo Seiya acaso en serio lo hiciste   
Seiya: claro que si y ahora me toca pregunatar a mi dime algo vergonzoso que hayas hecho en los ultimos 6 meses   
-Serenty se entristese un poco-   
Seiya: Que ocurre???   
Serenty: Prometeme que no le diras a nadie lo que te voy a decir   
Seiya: Te lo prometo   
Serenty: Seiya te puedo decir algo? yo no tengo memoria no se ni quien realmente soy   
Seiya: En serio? pero porque?   
Serenty: No lo se hace como un mes desperte y no sabien quien era, mi abuelo y george me lo dijeron pero aun no se si en relidad soy quien me dicen ser   
Seiya: Lo se .... tal vez tu seas.......   
Son interrumpidos por George   
George:Señorita su abuelo los llama   
-Todos estan en la sala-   
Sr Bellmont: Bueno solo les queria informar que mañana sera el lanzamiento de"El amor de mi amiga" el nuevo sencillo de Three Ligths"   
Michiru: Iremos a verlos   
Rei: Si ustedes no nos han querido decir de que se trata la cancion   
Serenty: Yo tambien ire quiero ver a Seiya cantar en vivo ademas eso me servira   
Darien: para que?   
Serenty:Una sorpresa   
Lita:Bueno nosotras nos vamos   
Hotaru: te veremos alla Serenty   
Serenty:Claro nos vemos   
-En la noche en el cuerto de Serenty-   
Serenty:porque le dije eso a Seiya acaso me estare enmorando de el????   
CONTINUARA............   
En el proximo capitulo   
Hija disculpame por no decirte pero cuando te encontramos traias esto-le enseña su broche y su dije-   
Asi es usted era muy diferente señorita era muy egoista   
Darien ? quieres que yo vaya contigo al concierto?.... claro   
Esa cancion.... que?? estoy brillando???????????   
Encontrare mi pasado no importa que no sea el indicado   
Darien Chiba seras acaso tu mi Endimyon   
  



	6. El concierto,El primer ataque

CAPITULO 6:EL CONCIERTO EL PRIMER ATAQUE 

-En al dia siguiente se encontraba todos de urgencia porque ami les dijo que hbaia algo importante-   
MIna: Un nuevo enemigo?   
Ami: Al parecer asi es   
Haruka: Sin la princesa sera muy dificil   
Darien: pero serena regresara lo se....   
Seiya: Asi es no se desanimen chicas   
Lita: Cunado sera el ataque?   
Ami: No lo se Luna y Artemis estn investigando eso se fueron ayer a la luna   
Rei: Vaya creo que esta vez sera muy complicado   
Michiru: Bueno y ustedes chicos listos para el concierto de mañana?   
Yaten: Claro todo esta preparado   
Taiki: Con esto serena aparecera pronto   
Seiya: Serena lo escuchara lo se   
Setsuna: ESta bien entonces todas nos veremos mañana en el concierto   
Seiya: Aqui tine los boletos-les da sus boletos a todos pero a Darien le da dos-   
Darien: dos boletos??   
Seiya:-cerrandole el ojo- Por si quieres invitar a alguien   
Darien: Si no es a Serena no se a quien -,Mas tarde Darien se encontraba camindo por la calle contemplando los dos boletos-   
Darien:-pensando- serena si solo estuvieras cerca de mi esto no me estaria pasando pero yo se que estas viva lo se y tambien se que pronto te encontrare y nos casaremos- de pronto ve a alguien es Serenty y piensa mientras se acerca a ella-Esa chica si tan solo sus ojos fueran azules seria SerenaSerenty ve a Darien y lo saluda-   
Serenty: Hola Darien como estas?   
Darien: Bien y estas sola?   
Serenty: Si mi abulo me dejo salir un rato para distraerme pero la verdad no se que hacer aqui estoy muy aburrida   
darien: Si quieren vamos a tomar un cafe   
Serenty: Mejor un helado   
Darien: esta bien   
-Van al Crown`s y en la puerta hay un letrero que dice"hoy para los deportistas promocion especial el jugo de zanahoria al 2 x1 no se lo piedan este jugo tiene mucha vitamina A" Ambos lo ven -   
Serenity: Que lastima...   
Darien: Que pasa?   
Serenty:Que el jugo sea de zanahoria   
Darien: Porque lo dices?   
Serenty:No me gusta la zanahoria- entra ala cafeteria-   
Darien:-sorprendido- piensa- A Serena no le gustaba la zanahoria tampoco acaso ella sera no no puede ser esas son odeas muy tontas-entra tambien-   
Serenty:-sentandose - Y bien   
Darien: Unazuki ven por favor   
Unazuki: Hola Darien que van a pedir?   
Darien: traeme un cafe de moca y tu que vas a pedir Serenty?   
Serenty:-por un moento recuerda algo y dice- Un helado de chocolate con crema batida y dos cerezas   
Unazuki: En seguida-pensando- esa orden es lo que siempre pedia serena   
Darien:Pense que no conocias los helados de aqui- pensando- el helado de chocolate tambien le giuatba a Serena opero ya dejare de pensar en eso-   
Serenty: Si pero solo se me ocurrio   
Darien:-recuerda lo que el dijo Seiya"Por si quieres llevar a alguien " , siente los dos boletos en su chaqueta y piensa-Y si la invito a ella?-a Serenty-Oye vas a ir con alguien al concierto?   
Serenty: No mi abuelo estra muy ocupado que no me tomara atencion   
Darien: Y no quieres ir conmigo'   
Serenty:Darien ? quieres que yo vaya contigo al concierto?.... claro sera un placer   
-De noche en la mancion Bellmont Serenty estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño-   
------Sueño------   
-Serenty se encontraba con un vestido blanco caminado por unas calles obscuras -   
Voz: Tu nos eliminaste   
Voz(2):Debes morir guerrera de la luna   
Serenty: NO SE DE QUE HABLAN-asustada-Dejenme   
Voz: Te mataremos:   
Serenty: NOOOOO   
-De pronto un rosa destruye a los seres malignos y una sombra de un hommre se ve alo lejos-   
Hombre: Yo siempre te protejere mi amada SerenIty soy yo... Endymion....   
--------Fin del sueño-   
-Serenty se levanta sobresaltada y sudando-   
Serenty: Otra vez ese sueño. Serenity y Endimyon esos nombres...   
-Al dia siguiente estaba Serenty Desayunando con su abuelo y George-   
Sr.Bellmont:Asi que iras con ese joven DariEN no??   
Serenty: Asi es abuelito   
George: Señorita algo le inquieta?   
Serenty: Ayer tuve un sueño muy extraño .... abuelito en nuestra familia hay alguien llamado Serenity o Endymion?   
-El señor Bellmont se sorprende un poco pero se levanta de la mesa.   
Sr Bellmont: Hija ven por favor   
-vAn al despacho del señor Bellmont y el abre el cajon don de estan las cosas de Serenty-   
Sr Bellmont:Hija disculpame por no decirte pero cuando te encontramos traias esto-le enseña su broche y su dije-   
Serenty: ESto es...   
Sr Bellmont: Tal vez con esto recuerdes un poco mas de tu pasado   
Serenty: Gracias abuelito....   
-Serenty se estabapreparando para el concierto cuando la mucama entra a su cuarto-   
Serenty: Oye espera un poco   
Mucama: Que sucede señorita   
Serenty: He setido que ustdes exepto George me ven un poco raro acaso les hice algo antes de desaparecer?   
Mucama:Asi es usted ,era muy diferente señorita era muy egoista, y cuando llego ya no lo es eso nos alegra mucho pero no comprendemos el porque de su cambio   
-Muchas gracias puedes irte   
Mucama: Con permiso   
Serenty_: No era asi......   
-En eso tocan el timbre es Darien-   
George: Señorita viene por usted   
Serenty: Si ya lo oi George   
-Serenty llevaba un minifalda de mezclilla azul con un top negro y Darien tenia un pantalon de mesclilla azul con una plaYera color blanca ambos al verse se ronrojan   
Darien: Te vez muy bien   
Serenty: Lo mismo digo   
Darien: Entonces vamos   
-Llegan al concierto y se sientan no pueden ver alas demas porque todo esta muy lleno empieza el concierto y todo marcha bien cuando van a presentar la nueva cancion-   
Seiya: Muchas gracias a todos el siguiente tema es El amor de ami amiga es para una persona muy especial para ti Serena mi dulce bombon en donde quiera que estes   
Serenty:Quien es Serena?   
:Darien: Serena es el amor de mi vida mi princesa esta desaparecida   
Serenty: Princesa   
Seiya: Esperamos que les guste les presentamos "El amor de mi amiga. pensamientos que no puedo liberar"   
Seiya:Entre sueños muchas veces   
secretamente nos besábamos   
Fui tragado por tus hermosos y grandes ojos claros   
  
Me dormí en tus brazos   
Fui rodeado por tu gentileza   
Ahh, nunca dejes que despierte   
Grité, lleno de dolor   
  
En mi mente, estaba muy alborotado   
Hasta yo mismo sé que esta vez es serio   
  
Me entró el pánico porque me entristecí mucho   
No te puedo dejar ir   
  
  
Los tres::*Si hubiéramos podido conocernos antes   
Encontraría todas las razones   
Allá a donde la luna brilla en la costa sin fin   
Ahh, como quisiera llevarte conmigo   
  
-Serenty se quedo muy sorprendida porque muchos pensamientos venian de su mente muchos su cita con seiya, la guerra con galaxia las chicas.Darien .   
Serenty:-Pensando-Que pasa estoy brillando?? porque me duele mi cabeza??   
seiya:Bañada en la luz del sol de la mañana   
Tu sonrisa es tan brillante y hermosa   
Más y más profundo,   
me doy cuenta que es una cosa terrible   
  
El sonido del teléfono celular   
Acorta la distancia entre nosotros   
  
Somos buenos amigos o buenas personas?   
No puedo hallar la solución.   
  
Ayer eras tan gentil,   
Y hoy estás en los brazos de otro chico   
Allá a donde la luna brilla sobre la costa sin fin   
Ahh, como quisiera llevarte conmigo   
-Despues de la cancion pareciera que Seiya la miraba a los ojos Darien tambien logro ver esto aunque el no sabia proque las chicas estaban muy contentas ya que ellas sentian que Serena con esa cancion regresaria pero de repente sus pensamientos fueron desapareciendo por un estallido probeniente de un rayo lanzado de un mounstruo parecia un vampiro gigante.   
Mounstruo:Ven aqui Sailors Scouts entregenme a su princesa ella es la que ha provocado esta destruccion   
-La gente empezo a correr las chicas se escaparon para pode transformarse mientras que Seiya ,Taiki y Yaten tambien lo hicieron mientras que Dariuen y Serenty estaban corriendo entre la mutitud-   
Darien:-pensando- No puedo dejarla sola seria muy peligroso   
Serenty: Que pasa porque nos atacan   
-En eso la gente los empuja separandolos llevandolos a cada uno a lados opuestos   
Darien: Serenty....   
-Mientras con el mounstruo las sailors ya estaban atacandolo pero como habian predicho era muy fuerte-   
Sailor Uranus: Demonios sin la princesa es muy dificil   
Sailor Neptune: No me digas que ya te rendiste   
Star Figther: Chicas que les sucede?   
Sailor Uranus: Oye yo no he dicho eso   
Mars: No es momento para eso va a atacar   
Mounstruo: Luz destructora-varios golpes de luz les dan a las sailors pero una rosa impide qaue les logre dar no es otro que tuxedo Mask-   
Tuxedo Mask: Yo no permitire que destruyas la ultima oportunidada de encontrar a mi princesa   
-Mounstruo:Preparense a morir ustedes no son lo suficientemente fuertes para mi MEGA lUZ negra...   
-El ataque esta apunto de darles alas chicas pero un rayo de luz blanca se interpone a ella-   
Voz: Oye tu no vengas a molestar   
Mounstruo quien eres tu? otro estorbo?   
Voz: Estorbo? no lo creo-se ve la silueta de de una chica de cabello dorado protejida con un antifas con un traje ceñido balnco como de una espadachin en su mano hay un anillo y en la otra un latigo se acerca alas chicas pero les da la espalda y les dice-Por favor dejenmelo a mi   
Mounstruo: INSOLENTE mEGA LUZ nEGRA   
Chica:que le vamos a hacer Latigo de luz- uan luz proveniente del anillo le da poder al latigo y con este la destruye al mounstruo este desaparece-   
Uranus: Quien demonios eres tu?   
Chica: Quien soy yo? esa es una buena pregunta-los voltea a ver- ni yo misma lo se pero ustedes peuden llamrme Moon Lady lucho a favor de la justicia nos vemos-desparece en medio de una lluvia de petalos de rosa-   
Figther: Quien sera ella   
Tuxedo Mask: Quien Sera ella   
Mercury: no le   
Tuxedo MASK: Es cierto Serenty tengo que encontrarla   
-Todos van abuscarla y la encuentran desmayada en los asientos del concierto   
Mina: Debio ser muy duro par ella   
Hotaru: ESa chica era muy extraña   
-De noche en la mansion Belmont-   
Serenty: Las chicas me dijeron que las sailor scouts se habian librado del mounstruo pero en verdad ya habra acabado todo esto?????Encontrare mi pasado no importa que no sea el indicado-pensando y acordandose de Darien-Dearisn cHiva seras acaso tu mi endymion?'...   
CONTINUARA.................   
En el proximo capitulo_   
La guerrera del amor renacera en mi corazon   
Oyeron esa cancion?   
ES como si Serena cantara   
La guerrera de amor es todo un exito señor   
Esto va de acuerdo amis planes   
Guerreros oyudenme a encontrara mi pasado   
Darien chiba.. No endymion   
  



	7. Una cancion misteriosa

CAPITULO 7:UNA CANCION MISTERIOSA 

  
-Se encontran todos platicando aun del ataque ya habian pasado 3 noches y aun no sabian nada de la chica misteriosa -   
Ami: Aparecio muy rapido   
Mina y asi tambien desparecio   
Seiya: NO podemos confiarnos   
Haruka;:esa chica podria ser la princesa??   
Darien: Que dices no puede ser   
Michiru lo averiguaremos pronto   
-En eso en el cafe se oye la radio-   
Locutor: Muy bien chicos siendo las 12:30 pm les presentamos nuevamente la cancion mas pedida aun no lo pomos creer a tan solo 2 dias de su estreno la han pedido como nunca esta solista misteriosa promete aparecer pronto no se desesperen chicos ojala que no les quite el trono a three ligths como mejor cancion eh? bueno ahi les va la cancion para ustedes "Guerrera del amor"   
-Empieza a oirse una melodia llena de fuerza y de pronto una voz de una Chica empieza a cantar   
Voz:El dios esta ardiendo en el cielo   
El cuerpo es solo como una llama   
En todo lo que la luz se convierte es desagradable   
Ciertamente ,esto ocurrira de nuevo   
Como esto,nosotros amamos t nos separamos   
Y aun quiero ver un dulce sueño   
Y no permitire que el mal lo destruya   
  
Tengo que hacer lo que debo   
debilitare al mal con un golpe de esta mano   
Definitivamente no me rendire   
Despierta guerrera del amor   
  
Cualquier villano   
Detiene al amor ,cree en lo que vez   
Yo Lo usare   
para esta clase de derrota   
Cuando quiera protegerte   
Volare a tu lado   
El amor no es nesesariamente solo energia   
  
Tenemos que hacer lo que debemos   
Dejame ver que le das a esa orden de chicas   
Sea lo que sea,no me rendire   
La guerrera del amor renacera en mi corazon   
  
Tengo que hacer lo que debo   
debilitare al mal con un golpe de esta mano   
Definitivamente no me rendire   
Despierta guerrera del amor   
-Todos quedan impactados por esta melodia-   
Rei: Lo escucharon?   
Darien: Es como si serena nos hablara   
Haruka: la princesa esta viva   
Seiya: -pensando-Serenty.....   
Locutor: No fue genial?????? esta misteriosa chica promete presentarse pronto asi que no se pierdan en si estacion ota-q   
Amy:Esto es extraño   
-Mientras en otro lugar   
Hombre:. La cancion fue todo un exito señor   
Hombre(2)Excelente......esto va deacuerdo con mis planes   
-Al dia siguente todos se encontraba en la casa de Serenty-   
Serenty: En serio les gusto esa cancion tanto??   
Darien: Si es muy profunda   
Seiya: mhhh Serenty despues quiero hablar a solas contigo   
Serenty: Claro Seiya y tambien miren eso-les enseña el periodico donde aparece que la misteriosa guerrera conosida como Moon Lady - esta chica es muy extraña   
Darien: Te interesa eso?   
Serena: No se porque pero parece que si....... por cierto mañana pueden acompañarme al centro comercial tengo que hacer algunas compras   
Mina: Claro que si   
Haruka: Lo siento pero Michiru,Hotaru y Setsuna y yo tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes   
Serenty:Esta bien pero y ustedes ustedes chicas que dicen????   
Mina: Cuenta con nosostras   
Seiya: Tambien nosotros iremos   
Darien:Yo tambien ire suena divertido   
Serenty entonces nos veremos en frente del relog del centro comercial a las 12:00 pm   
Tdos: Claro   
-Al dia siguiente-   
Serenty:llegue muy temprano   
Darien: Vaya creo que no soy el unicoc que llega puntual   
Serenty: Darien que gusto que veniste   
-De pronto llegan todos los demas juntos-   
Mina: Ya ven les dije qeu sabia donde estaba el relog   
AmY: Si pero ya estabamos perdidos   
Serenty: jajaja ya dejala pobre mina   
Mina: Si es cierto todas me regañan solo tu me entiendes   
Serenty:Solo yo Mina?   
-De pronto a la mente de Mina vibieron los recuerdos de cuando estaban en el milenio de plata y la princesa Serena decia"Ya mars deja a venus en paz pobre Venus-   
Mina: Princesa......   
Serenty: mina decias algo??????   
Mina: No nada   
Serenty:Miren que bonitos vestidos vamos a verlos -entra ala tienda dejando a los demas afuera-   
Rei:Mina paso algo?   
Mina: por un momento pense que......no nada   
Seiya:(pensando)No puedo permitir que descubran la verdad tengo que conquistarla a como de lugar   
-De pronto se oye una explosion-   
Lita: Aqui vamos de nuevo   
Taiki: y serenty?   
Seiya: Ire a buscarla ustedes quedense aqui y peleen   
Darien esta bien   
-El moustruo de esta ocasion tenia escamas y lanzaba fuego despues ya que  
todos estaban trasformados-   
S Mars: Fuego?? te enseñare lo que realmente es fuego Saeta llameante de marte-el golpe le dio en el mounstruo pero este ni se inmuto-   
Mercuri: Su composicion es muy extraña no creo que con el ataque de los planetas de las sailors lo lo gremos venzer   
Jupiter:Cuidado va a atacar   
-El mounstruo lanza un poderoso ataque que les da a todos y cuando va a rematarlos aparece Moon Lady-   
Moon lADY: Creo que estan en aprietos chicos -Agarra su latigo-Latigo de luz-desaparece el mounstruo   
Venus: Eres tu la princesa???   
Moon Lady: Princesa yo????? jajaja no lo se....... en verdad no lo se-mira a todos incluido a seiya....Huerreros por favor ayudenme a encontrar mi pasado-Desaparece en medio de un lluvia d epetalos de rosa-   
-Mas tarde-   
Serenty: Miren la libreria aun esta abierta vamso quiero ver si encuantro algo   
Amy: Al fin alguien quien se interesa por estudiar   
-Ven que serenty esta en la seccion de Mitologia leyendo un libro muy concentrada   
Serenty:-leyendo-"Selene diosa griega de la luna eternamente enamorada de Endymion un pastor quien zeus le dio la belleza eterna acabio del sueño por siempre Selene siempre bajaba en la noches a ver a Endymion"-pensando-Endyomion es ese chico quien me llama en mis sueños   
-De pronto Darien la saca de su concentracion-   
Darien: Que lees?   
-Por un momento Serenty ve a Darien como Endymion-   
Serenty:-sonrojandose-Nada ,nada-pensando Darien no...Endymion tu seras mi amado Endimyon?   
CONTINUARA...............   
En el proximo capitulo:   
Tal vez con esto si-la besa ante la atonita mirada de las chicas y de la celosa mirada de Seiya y Darienpero de repente elchico se separa de una sorprendida Serenty y dice-   
Chico:Oye tu no eres Serentyo   
Serenty: Si-pensando-Este calor lo conosco de algun lado 


	8. Reencuentros y confusion

Capitulo 8:Reencuentras y confusion 

-Despues de la segunda aparicion de Moon Lady y de la cancion misteriosa los guerreros no tienen respuestas acerca de esto asi que nuestros amigos se encuentran en la casa de Serenty tomando un cafe ella esta muy preocupada pues cree estar enamorada de Seiya y Darien-   
Serenty: Y entonces no saben nada de esa chica que dicen que ayuda a las sailors?   
Rei:No pero creo que no es nada importante   
Darien:Pero aun asi no podemos dejar que se vaya asi nada mas   
Serenty: Darien lo dices como si tu tuvieras que ver con las sailors   
Seiya: Y dime Serenty vas a hacer algo esta noche?   
Serenty: Mi abuelo dice que vendran a visitarnos   
Mina:Quien?   
Serenty:No se nome a querido decir dice que es sorpresa pero espero.-en voz baja- que esto me ayude a encontrar mi pasado   
-En eso entran ala habitacion el señor Bellmont y George-   
Sr Bellmont: Hija al fin ha llegado   
Serenty:Quien?   
George:Cierre los ojos   
Serenty:no entiendo porque pero en fin-cierralosojos y entra a la habitacion un chico muy guapo rubio y de ojos azules se ve musculoso-   
Chico:No me recuerdas querida?   
Serenty:lo siento pero no   
Chico:Tal vez con esto si-la besa ante la atonita mirada de las chicas y de la celosa mirada de Seiya y Darienpero de repente elchico se separa de una sorprendida Serenty y dice-   
Chico:Oye tu no eres Serenty   
-Todos se quedan petrificados ante las palabras del chico   
Serenty:-pensando-No puedo dejar que el diga eso aun no se quien soy y eso lo arruinaria-Al chico-No entiendo porque dices eso cariño claro que soy Serenty-Lo besa de la misma forma que la habia besado a ella-   
Chico:Wow Serenty tanto tiempo empezaba a desconocerte   
Serenty-Pensando- como se llamara este sujeto-   
George:Que descortezes somos disculpen chicos el es Daniel De ville el novio de Serenty   
Todos y Serenty: novio?   
Daniel_: claro Serenty no me digas que ya lo olvidaste   
Sr bellmont:;Recuerda de su accidente   
Daniel:ah si eso pero no te preocupes querida pero yo te he extrañado mucho   
Darien:y Dime daniel en donde estdias?   
Daniel:Estudiar lo siento pero ya no lo hago soy vicepresidente lacompañia de mi padre y no tengo tiempo de ir a laescuela   
Mina:mh eres muy inteligente no?   
Daniel:Digamos que si   
Sr bEllmont:Esto es una platica de jovenes George lo mejor sera retirarnos   
George:Lo que usted diga señor   
-se van-   
Daniel:Que bueno que ya se fueron los viejos   
Serenty:Que dices?   
DaNIEL:Vamos serenty no me digas que los querias aquí   
Serenty:Pero es mi abuelo   
Daniel:Y? Además no entiendo porque te pones ropa tan anticuada anda cambiate y vamos a la disco   
Serenty: Daniel?   
Seiya:-pensando-Pobre serena no podemos permitir eso-a Dsaniel-Oye suena bien lo de la disco vamos todos   
Serenty:Esta bien   
Darien:Me parece perfecto   
Amy:vamos   
Lita:suena divertido   
Rei:Serenty te vas a cambiar   
Serenty:Si pero.   
DaNIEL:Ah ya se conociendote quiereslo que te traje no es así esta bien-saca de una pequeña maleta ropa y una cajita negra-Mira esta es la ropa del diseñador que me pediste y aqui esta eso?   
Serenty:Que es?   
Daniel:Abrelo   
-asolo hace y ve unos aretes anilloy brazalete deoro-   
Serenty: wow es hermoso pero no lo puedo aceptar   
Daniel:Hazloamor ya veras que pronto me lo pagaras   
-En eso llegan Haruka ymiChiru-   
HaRUKA:Hola como estan   
Michuru:No los esperaba ver aquí   
Serenty:Ahora vengo voy a cambiarme-selleva la ropa que Daniel le habia traido-   
Daniel:Dime Darien tu si vas alaescuela   
Darien:Estoy a punto de terminar la carrera de medicina   
Daniel:Que aburrido.prefieroestar en fiestasy con serenty ustedes me entienden   
Haruka_:No digas eso de ella   
Daniel:La princesa es solo mia asi lo acordamos los dos y estabien así   
Lita:Porque te comportas diferente   
DaNIEL:Soy como serenty ante la sociedad somos uno pero cuando estamos solos cabmbiamos aunque.ella a cambiaodo mucho no creo que sea ella misma pero en fin mientras me divierta   
Seiya_Oye,........   
-En eso entra Serenty vestida de un top negro con un pequeño chalequito y una minifalda negra con una overtura en la pierna derecha-   
DaNIEL:Esa es la Serenty que conosco   
Haruka:Te ves diferente   
Serenty: No me siento comoda con esto   
Daniel: No digas tonterias se nos hace tarde vamonos   
-Llegan ala disco y se sientan en un mesa privada -   
Daniel: No me digas que no extrañabas esto?   
Serenty: Pues...   
Daniel: anda bailemos   
SeIYA: pero....   
Mina: Vamos Seiya tu bailas conmigo   
-y asi se fueron llenado ala pista y en la mesa solo quedaron Haruka ,Michiru y Darien-   
Michiru: Pobre Serenty la maneja como titere   
Darien: No se pero algo em impulsa a protejerla la sacare a bailar   
-En eso se acaba la cancion y Darien se aproxima a Serenty y a Daniel-   
dArien: Espero que la proxima puedas bailar conmigo   
Daniel: Buneo yo vay a ver si hay algo ams divertido por alla   
-Enpezo de nuevo la musica esta vez era una balada-   
Darien: Tomo de la mano a Serenty y comenzaron a bailar-No se porque dejas que te trate asi   
Serenty: porque... no no lo entenderias   
DaRIEN: Dime por favor   
Serenty:-pensando-Esos ojos-a Darien -Tengo un secreto horrible soy una usurpadora   
DaRIEN: Porque dices eso?   
Serenty: Poruq yo-Se va la luz y Darien abraza a Serenty-   
DaRIEN: N o te preocupes no estamos lejos de la mesa llegaremos bien   
Serenty: Si-pensando-Este calor lo conosco de algun lado   
-llegan ala mesa cuando estan las luces llegan-   
LiTA: Vaya modo de apagar el ambiente   
-De pronte se oye una risa-   
vOz: Pequeños e insulsos guerreros de la luna nueva entregenme de una vez a su princesa junto al poder del cristal y y no destruire mucho su mundo ella es la culpable de todo-   
-La gente empezo a correr y entre la confucion todos quedarin dispersados y cuando todos se habin ido unicamente quedaron los guerreros-   
Yaten: Otra vez ustedes   
Taiki: Qu esperaso ataquemos   
-Se transformaron yEmpezaron atacar pero nada dava resultado-   
Tuxedo Mask: No puede ser   
Mounstruo: Ya les dije solo la princesa puede frenar todo esto.-En eso se oye una voz proveniente de alguna parte que no era otra sino que Moon Lady-   
Moon Lady:Chicos no me digan que ya se dieron por vencidos latigo de Luz-El mounstruo empieza a desaparecer pero antes de que esto pasara-   
Mounstruo-desapareciendo-Eres tu la princesa sabia que estabas aqui-desaparece-   
Uranus: Eres tu Serenity?   
Moon LADY: No se de que me estan hablando pro favor no me atormenten mas con esto-se va-   
Tuxedo Mask: Esa chica sera mi princesa???????   
CONTINUARA..............................   
En el proxmo capitulo   
Aun no estoy de acurdo en que utilizes tus mounstruos para encontrarla   
De pronto sin saber porque Seiya beso a Serenty   
Darien......porque te amo   



	9. Seiya besa a serenty,la persecusion

CAPITULO 9: SEIYA BESA A SERENTY,LA PERSECUSION. 

  
-Al dia siguiente todos estaban muy preocupados por lo que dijo el mounstruo la noche anterior Moon Lady sera la princesa que ellos buscan?-   
Rei: No creo que sea ella si no ella misma nos lo diria   
Seiya: Estoy de acuerdo contigo-pensando-ademas Serenty no me ha dicho que tenga poderes extraños de todas formas le preguntare hoy   
Darien: Pero... se parece   
Amy: -con su computadora- A decir verdad ella tienen un 85% de probabilidades de que sean la misma persona   
Taiki: Pero no es seguro   
Yaten: Ademas porque no se querra presentar ante nosotros   
Lita: ella dijo que no recordaba quien era tal vez por eso   
Mina: Devemos averiguar mas   
Haruka: Iniciare mis investigaciones hoy mismo   
Netune: Si ataca otra vez el enemigo estaremos preparadas   
-En otro lugar-   
Mujer: Aun no estoy deacuerdo que utilizes tus mountruos para encontrarla   
Hombre: No digas tonterias a mis mountruos no les afecta en nada ademas asi se esta poniendo interesante la "prueba"   
Mujer: Solo espero que la encuantren rapido   
-Esa misma tarde Seiya fue a visitar a Serenty a su casa al llegar vio el coche de Darien y el de Daniel-   
Seiya:parece que no soy el unico interesado   
-Adentro en la sala estaban charlando muy animadamente Serenty,Daniel y Darien:-   
Serenty: Ah hola seiya pasa   
Darien: No pense que vinieras   
Daniel: Parece que es como los viejos tiempos serenty tienes a muchos hombres a tus pies   
Serenty: No digas eso Daniel   
Seiya: Y dime daniel donde te estas quedando?   
Daniel: Por el momento aqui el Sr Bellmont me dejo quedarme asi no descuidare a mi princesa   
Darien: porque insistes en llamerla princesa?   
Daniel: Por que lo es.....-los mira a los ojos- acaso aun no se dan cuanta?.....   
Serenty: vamos daniel no les digas eso ...   
George: Señor Daniel el señor Bellmont desea hablar con usted   
Daniel: ESta bien-toma la mano de Serenty y la besa- no tardare mi princesa no me extrañes mucho   
Serenty: Esta bien....   
Darien: Yo tambien me voy y piensa en lo que te dije serenty- se va-   
Seiya: Que te dijo que pensaras??   
Serenty: queria que lo acompañara a un lugar secreto jejeje vo a ir   
Seiya: oye vamos a hablar a solas te parece si salimos?   
Serenty: Claro vamos.. me impresiona seiya hablas muy serio   
-En eso se van a la playa donmde el señor Bellmont habia encontrado a Serenty-   
Serenty:--pensando-este lugar.....-a seiya- de que querias hablarme   
Seiya: Veras- se sientan ambos sobre la arena-Tu me habias dicho que no sabias quien eras verdad?   
Serenty: Si y porque lo dices?   
Seiya: Primero no has recordado nada de tu pasado?   
Serenty:Bueno hace poco soñe con un chico que estab vestido de tuxedo y aun principe del cual me estoy enemorando se llama endymion   
Seiya:-pensando- a este paso recuperara la memoria mas rapido de lo que pense-a serenty- y pudiste verle la cara?   
Serenty: NO   
Seiya:y aparte de eso no has tenido recuerdos de que alguna vez te trasformaste?... digamos... como sailor moon..   
Serenty: Seiya que cosas dices como sailor moon? jajajaj eres muy gracioso   
Seiya:-pensando- entonces ella no es moon lady-   
Serenty: uanque si tengo un secreto pero nada que ver con mi pasado es por mi futuro muy pronto te lo dire   
Seitya: ESta bien lo esperare gustoso-   
Serenty: Sabes-lo mira a los ojos- no s eporque pero a ti te he tomado un cariño muy especial como si ya nos hubieramos conocido de antes y... no se ... me gusta tenerte cerca   
Seiya: Serenty.... yo.... te ayudare a encontrar tu pasado te lo prmeto   
Serenty:-lo abraza y se queda muy cerca de su cara-En serio? gracias no sabes lo feliz que me haces Seiya sabes hablando de otra cosa creo que encontre al fin a mi principe   
-De pronto sin saber porque Seiya beso a Serenty y al terminar-   
Serenty:Seiya porque lo hiciste?   
Seiya: lo siento no se porque   
Serenty: No te preocupes-viendo su reloj- es tarde debo irme-antes de irse- seiya lo siento pero...... no nada despues hablamos- se va-   
Seiya: Se que no soy el principe al cual buscas serenty   
-En la tarde todos estaban en la fuente de sodas-   
Amy: Segun mis calculos cerca de aqui atacara el enemigo   
Setsuna: eso esperamos verdad?   
Haruka: veremos quien puede mas   
-En eso se oye una explosion-   
Mina: Bueno que esperamos   
-Cuando llegan todas el mounstruo estaba atacando a unas personas-   
Mounstruo: Guerreros esta es de las ultimas llamadas denme a su princesa o su friran las consecuensias.   
Sailor Star Figther: Pues dinos donde esta la estamos buscando   
Uranus: Basta ya empecemos de una vez   
-En eso llega moon lady-   
Moon Lady: que malos iban a empezar la diversion sin mi?   
Neptune: Nos alegra que vinieras   
Tuxedo Mask: Primero acabemos con el   
Mars: Mandala ardiente-le da y logra detenerlos un poco   
Juìter: Vamos haslo moon lady-   
Moon ladY: LATIGO DE LUZ   
-El mounstruo desaparece cuando Moon lady se iba a retiara uranus y netune la sujetan de los brazos-   
Moon lADY: Que pasa??   
Venus: Que hacen chicas?   
Neptune: Nos vas a contar todo eres la princesa?   
Moon LADY: Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que no se nada?-en un habil movimiento se libera de uranus y netune y empieza a correr para tratar de esacapar   
Plut: Vamos hay que seguirla   
-Asi empieza una gran persecusion Moon lady trata de perderlas pero no puede ya que uranus es muy rapida-   
MOON LADY: Dejenme en paz por favor   
Uranus NO hasta que nos digas quien eres   
-De pronto Tuxedo mask se adelanta y asi queda moon lady en medio de uranos y las demas sailors y tuxedo mask   
Moon lady: -Se para y empieza a llorar- porque me hacen esto?- de repente le duele la cabeza y se empieza a quejar- ahhh mi cabeza siento que estalla de rente recuerda algo -- no no pude ser ahhhh   
-con otra voz- sabes porque lo hago?? porque te amo Darien¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- de repante con un haz de luz desaparece   
-En otro lugar en le balcon de Serenty el mismo haz de luz llega hasta ahi y se puede ver a moon lady abriendo los ojos-   
Moon lady: Mi cabeza este dolor.. que me pasa?- ve sus ropas y con una mano se pone la pijama de serenty-   
Serenty: ESos recuerdos soy Moon Lady..... lo sineto seiya no puedo decirte ese secreto amo a ..... darien........-con el dije y el broce en su corazon- te amo.......   
CONTINUARA..... En el proximo capitulo..... Mi diario??? Esa noche hize rebair al viejo como nunca eso me hace sentir bien- yo no pude escribir eso-   
Lo sabia tu no eres Serenty eres una impostora   
Te ayudare a encontrar tu pasado   
Miren podran participar en el concurso para conocer ala cantante misteriosa 


	10. Daniel descubre todo,sospechas

CAPITULO 10:DANIEL DESCUBRE TODO,SOSPECHAS 

  
-despues de que moon lady le dijera eso a darien ninguna de las chicas podia creerlo acaso su princesa estaba viva? decidieron reunirse todos en el departamento de darien-   
Amy: Pero entonces porque no nos quiere ver?   
Haruka: Recuerdan que dijo que no sabia quien era   
Lita: Pero no estamos seguras que fuera ella   
Mina: Tal vez sea como Darien cuando perdio la memoria   
Rei: Como el caballero de la luna?   
Darien: No no es muy probable porque yo sabia quienes eran ustedes   
Seiya:yo debo decirles algo.......-agacha la mirada y duda un poco y piensa- debo decirles estan muy preocupados ... en especial el....- a todos- no nada olvidenlo   
Taiki: Como sea debemos investigar mas sobre eso   
Yaten: Y que han descubierto acerca de la cancion?   
Haruka: Casi nada solo que pertenece a la misma compañia que la de ustedes   
Michiru: Esta con el señor bellmont   
-Mientras tanto en la mansion de los Bellmont-   
Serenty: Ahora no se que hacer estoy muy confundida-pasa por el librero y se le hace extraño un libro hacerca de la luna lo ve y cuando lo abre ve que hay otro libro dentro es el diaraio de Serenty lo toma y lo empieza a leer-Mi diario????"Cando daniel y yo robamos ese auto en verdad fue divertido Esa noche hize rabiar al viejo como nunca eso me hace sentir bien"yo no pude escribir eso-despues pasa algunas hojas y lee mas cosas"Ahora dice el viejo que no me comprara mas coches solo me ha dado 5 en estos seis meses dice que porque solo los chocco ese tonto e inutil de George lo esta mal aconsejando tendre que hacer algo, ahora dice que debo de ser una canatante no sabe como me choca eso ademas quee que aprenda artes marciales que basura mejor que me contrate unos guardaespaldas es mejor " no puedo creerlo- recuerda cuando la mucama le dijo que ella era muy diferente a como ahora-y ve la ultima hoja del diario-" Daniel esta de viaje espero que me traiga algo caro cuando llege es uan hombre estupendo me hace sentir bien y ya se como hacer que mi abuelo me compre el ferrari que quiero me hire mañana al acantilado y lo amenasare de matarme si no lo compra es tan tonto que lo hara enseguida por otro lado ya me compre unos lentes que realzan aun mis ojos verdes jejej lo unico que me alegra de ser nieta de ese viejo es que herede sus ojos verdes" -cuando serenty lee eso no puede creerlo por un lado ya sabe porque fue el accidente pero lo que mas le desconcierta es como era" ella" en el pasada y ademas sus ojos verdes son naturales y ella tiene que usar pupilentes no puede creerlo algo raro esta pasando en todo eso de repente entra George-   
George: Señorita su abuelo la espera para merendar   
-Mientras tanto Darien iba en su auto con direccion ala casa de Serenty-   
Darien: No se porque pero nesesitaba venir hacia aca Serena por favor dime donde estas   
-Llega ala casa y se mete dentro alcanza a oir un poco dela cancion misteriosa cuando iba a entrar guido por la musica sale Serenty-   
Serenty:Ahh hola darien   
Darien: Hola esa cancion....   
Serenty: Ah eso? era .... la radio oye darien me llevarias a dar una vuelta???? tengo mucho que pensar   
Darien: Si claro   
-Fueron directo a la casa de darien pues Serenty queria ir -al entrara recordo algo-   
Serenty: mi cabeza....   
Darien: Te sucede algo?   
Serenty: No no es nada ultimamente me dan dolores de cabeza   
Darien:Bueno traere the esperame aqui   
Serenty: Si- empieza a ver el departamento cuando de repente se detiene al ver unas fotografias sobre la comodaa era n las fotos de Serena con darien, y con las demas chicas-No puede ser ella y yo por un momento se recoje un pococ de cabello y ve que son identicas- no no puede ser... -vio una foto en especial cuando estaban Serena y Darien abrazados muy contentos de repente llega Darien con el te-   
Darien: encontraste algo interesante?   
Serenty: Quien es ella?   
Darien:ella es mi amada Serena   
Serenty: Serena....-va hacia la ventana y la bare-por cierto darien y tu familia?   
Darien:No tengo. soy huerfano mis padre murieron cuando yo tenia 6 años   
Serenty: Lo siento..   
Darien: No te preocupes despues de eso perdi la memoria   
Serenty:-se levanta-Tu tambien la perdiste???? dime como lograste recuperarla   
Darie: Tambien? no me digas que tu....   
serenty: ohhh no no es nada jejeje   
-Se sientan juntos y pasan un rato muy agradable-   
Serenty:-piensa esos ojos y ve su reloj- debo irme te vere despues- se levanta y se tropieza por suerte darien la logra atrapar estaban muy cercas sus rostros y estab a punto de besarse cuando tacan la puerta-   
Seiya:Darien??''... serenty tu aqui? bueno no importa oye darien las chicas dicen que tenemos que ir   
Serenty: Tienen juntas?? jejej que gracioso bueno debo irme nso veremos- se va-   
Seiya:Que paso darien?   
Darien: NO nada... sabe spor un momento pense que serena estaba aqui   
-En la masion Bellmont Serenity regresaba a su cuarto pero no vio que una sombra estaba en su balcon-   
Serenty: Que debo hacer?? no se quien soy los recuerdos tan extraños que vieen a mi mete.. la serenty de ese diario es muy distinta a mi tal vez yo no sea ella sus ojos son verdes naurales y los mios son azules   
Voz:Lo sabia tu no eres Serenty eres una impostora   
-Serenty se soprende al ver a Daniel ahi-   
Serenty: Daniel tu????   
Daniel: Si alcanze a oir todo.. lo sabia tu no podias ser serenty .... ella era muy difente a ti y dime que haces aqui si no eres ella?   
Serenty:El sr Bellmont me trajo no se ella y yo somos muy parecidas   
Daniel:-reflexiona- es cierto en apariencia son iguales pero en el corazon no sabia encuanto te bese que no eras ella..... que hacer..... un secreto.....   
Serenty: por favor no le digas a mi abuleo lo que sabes podria enfermarse   
Daniel: Nuevamente.... esta bien hagamos algo yo no le dire nada a tu abuelo.. te ayudare a encontrar tu verdadero nombre esta bien..   
Serenty:Porque lo haces? pense que tu..   
Daniel:Que era un desgraciado,vividor,bueno para nada?-serenty lo ve apenada- lo se... muchos piensan lo mismo ya te lo dije todo en este mundo es una careta pero lo importante es que te ayudare podras confiar en mi?-la ve-   
Serenty: SI..   
Daniel: ESta bien alguien mas sabe de esto?   
Serenty: Solo Seiya   
Daniel: Luego hablare con el mientras tanto me voy debo empezar de una vez ..   
-Mientras en el templo hicawa estaban todo escuchando esa misteriosa cancoin-   
Rei: Escuchen esa cancion....   
Darien: Debemos apresurarnos a saber quien la canta   
-El locutor empieza a hablar-   
Locutor: Y muy pronto podran conocer a esa misteriosa cantante un grupo afortunado de11 chicos podran participar recuerden debe de ser un equipo hoy contestaran una sencilla pregunta y mañana todos los equipos que la hayan contestado bien podran participar en el rally verdad que es emocionante y divertido como premioa los ganadores podran conocer antes que nadie a esta bella chica quien como su slogan lo dice esta protejida por la uz de la luna antes de su concierto este viernes asi que amrquen ya a nuestros telefomos 874038963 extenciones 44 y 45 y contesten esta sencilla pregunat para partcipar diganos¿como se llama el pastor a quien zeus le dio vida eterna y era el amor de la diosa selene de la luna? es en verdad sencilla ahora marque ya.   
Todos: MINA MARCA   
Mina: Si si ya voy- sus agiles dedos ya expertos en eso marcan y logra entrara la llamada imediatamente le pasa el telefono adarine-   
Locutor: Bien la primera llamada bueno tienes la respuesta   
Darien:Es Endymion el pastor se llama endymion   
Locutor: Correcto ya estan escritos los vere mañana en el rally no cualgen les tomeran sus datos asi que ya sabes sigan marcando continuamos con las musica ahora escucharemos"toki ni ai wa"   
Lita: Ahora la podremos conocer   
Mina: Pero y si esa chica no es Serena?   
Haruka: lo averiguaremos   
-En el cuarto de serenty ella estaba oyendo alradio -   
Serenty: Cuendo el dijo Endymion me hizo sentir algo darien... te vere mañan espero que ganes quiero cantarte solo a ti.....   
CONTINUARA.....   
En el proximo capitulo   
solo serena sonreia asi   
Yo no participare chicos espero que ganen   
Princesa es hora de irnos   
Oigan no ven que daniel y serenty se llevan mejor?   
las pruebas son muy sencillas para nosotros   
No puede ser el enemigo ataca de nuevo   
esta vez no te escaparas moon lady   



	11. Un divertido rally quienes son ellos?

CAPITULO 11:UN DIVERTIDO RALLY,QUIENES SON ELLOS? 

  
-Todas las sailors y los chicos estaban muy preocupados ya que moon lady no ha aparecido ultimamente y eso los tiene preocupados ademas el rally para conocer a la mistariosa cantante era hoy-   
amy: chicos estoy muy nerviosa   
rei: no te preocupes nosotros ganaremos   
lita: si somos muy fuertes   
darien: solo espero que serena sea esa cantante   
seiya: no lo se.....pero creo que asi es   
haruka: miren hay muchas personas tal parece que no somos los unicos interesados   
-en eso llegan serenty(vestida con un pantalon de mezclilla azul y una playera blanca tiene unos lentes negros sujetando su cabello) y daniel(quien lleva un pantalon negro y una playera negra tambien ademas de unos lentes)-   
serenty: hola chicos   
daniel: como estan?   
taiki: estamos muy bien y serenty vas a participar?   
serenty: no yo no participare chicos   
mina: porque?   
serenty: mh porque no tengo a tras 10 personas conmigo ademas no se me hace muy interesante   
daniel: ademas no seria logico   
darien: a que te refieres?-desconfiado-   
haruka: si porque no vas a participar tampoco tu?   
daniel: no no es posible-toma la mano de serenty y la ve a los ojos- princesa es hora de irnos debemos seguir buscando   
serenty:-solo baja la cabeza -si esta bien suerte chicos espero que ganen los vere mas tarde   
-se alejan daniel y serenty-   
mina: buscando?   
seiya: no se pero estan muy extraños-   
lita: oigan no ven que serenty se lleva mejor con Daniel?   
Michuru:pense que no lo soportaba   
seiya: solo espero que no se enamore de ella   
Haruka:porque dices eso?   
Seiya: no por nada....   
-Poco despues empiez el concurso el locutor de la radio esta en persona narrando-   
Locutor: Bueno chicos comenzemos la primera parte que consiste en practicas preguntas a un tema al azar esojeremos una pelotita que nso dare el tema cada equipoq ue pase a a 5 participantes recuerden que estos ya no paticiparan ellos las demas partes del concurso   
Mina: ahra veremos   
Amy: Creoq ue la segunda parte sera de resistencia asi que mejor yo participo en esta   
Michuru: yo tambien podria ser de musica las preguntas   
Setsuna:y yo   
Hotaru: es una lastima que no participe yo   
Haruka: aunque eres muy lista el concurso era pera gente mayo ademas podrian sospechar hotaru   
Hotaru: si papa haruka   
Rei: Yo tambien participare   
Yaten: ire tambien yo para que no sea todas mujeres   
-se suben al escenaria junto a los otros concursantes   
Locutor: recuerden que si no dicen al menos 3 preguntas se descalificara a todo el equipo esta bien y las preguntas seran......-saca una bolita de la urna y lee"preguntas acerca de la mitologia griega bien comenzemos......   
Amy: que suerte   
-serenty se habia acercado a los que habian quedado al ver el tema-   
Seiya: y daniel?   
Serenty:Se fue a ver algo que descubrio de seguro una chica   
Darien:Miren ya empezaremos con als preguntas   
Locutor: Bien primera preguna diga el nombre del dios griego de la guerra   
Serenty: Marte...   
Amy:..Presionando el boto y respondiendo..-Marte   
Locutor bien:Primer punto para su equipo señorita amy perdon como se llama su equipo?   
Amy:"princess moon"   
Locutor: muy bien entonces continuemos...   
Serenty:-en voz baja- princesa de la luna   
Locutor: segunda pregunta: Digan el nombre de el dios del tiempo   
Setsuna:Pluton   
Serenty:Pluton   
Seiya: se ve que conoces muy bien la mitologia   
Serenty:-distraida- naci sabiendo eso   
-Todos se quedan sorprendidos-   
locutor: Muy bien ahora a princess moon les falta una pregunta para clasificar pero los demas no se preocupen porque segure con las preguntas hasta que queden 3 equipos muy bien siguente pregunta¿como se llama la diosa del amor y la belleza?   
Yaten/Serenty:Venus   
Locutor muy bien   
Mina: si venus es la mejor jejeje-haciendo una seña de amor y paz-   
Serenty: bueno creo que clasificaron sera muy entretenida ver la siguiente prueba   
-llegan los demas con una especia de broche que lso ahcia se clasificados despues de las preguntas muchos equipos fueros descaloficados y solo quedaron 3 -   
Mina: miren ese chico   
Lita: es muy guapo..   
LOcutor: Bien ya casi se caba esto la siguiente prueba nesesitaran hacer un rally de 4 personas correran y haran un prueba para seguir avanzando muy bien que pasen los equipos clasificados:princess moon,la dosis perfecta y angeles   
Mina: a que clase de equipo le pondrian angeles'   
Haruka: creo que participare en este reto   
Mina: tambien yo   
Taiki: igual yo   
Lita: yo lo hare tambien   
-todos se pone en sus pociciones la primera es haruka quien toma facilmente la delantera y va al primer puesto-   
Juez: su primer reto es completar este videojuego de carrera-en eso estaban llegando los otros dos participantes-   
Haruka: esta bien-con rapidez lo logra asombrando al juez-   
Juez: muy bien el siguiente ,ahora es el turno de mina quien llega al segundo puesto y se encuentra al segundo juez-   
Juez: muy bien ahora usted tiene que atrapar con este lazo el palo que se encuentra alla   
Mina: mhh-piensa- ahhh es como la cadena de amor-aljuez- si esta bien   
-mIna lo intenta y ala primera no lo logra y al segundo intento es cuando lo logra lazar   
Jues:muy bien siguiente puesto   
-es el turno de rei quien era seguida del participante del equipo angeles no muy cerca pero si se venia aproximando con algo de peligro-   
Juez: bien ahora debe de apuntar una flecha hasta esa diana que tenemos por alla   
Rei: muy facil   
- para rei fue execivamente facil hacerlo y siguio con el ultimo puesto que era el de taiki quien llego junto con el articipante de angeles-   
Juez: muy bien su reto es que puedan sacar esta pelotita de este envase sin tocarla(perdon esque estaba viendo card captor sakura donde ella y yukito hacen un rally)   
-Rapidamente taiki agarra el envase y le pone agua sacando asi al pelotita-   
Juez: Muy bein el equipo princess moon gano esta parte   
-Locutor no es eso genial?. un momento me dicen que los integrantes del equipo nageles tambien resolvieron el reto de otra forma esto es genial el equipo dela dosis perfecta ha sido eliminado y ahora solo falta la ultima prueba que nos sacara a nuestro ganador muy bie al tercer reto   
Mina: parece que esta en ustedes chicos   
Seiya: hare lo que pueda   
Darien : lo mismo digo   
amy:oigan no creen que estas pruebas son muy sencillas?   
Rei: si son muy sencillas para nosotras   
Serenty: debe de ser una concidencia chicas   
Locutor: muy bien la siguiente prueba es por aca en este set de realidada virtual(recuerdan cuando serena y darien fueron ahi con alan y ann?) muy bien los dos ultimos integrantes de los equipos deberan tener el "score" mas alto para poder ganar son 7 niveles llenos de mounstros solo que las sailos no estaran aqui paa ayudarlos muy bien concursantes en sus marcas lsitos fuera...   
-Los cuatro paratcicipantes muestran garn agilidada para disparar las armas y asi empeizan a avanzar a los niveles cada vez llenos de moustruos terrible-segun para el locutor- pero como era de esprarse nustros amogos logran ganar-   
Locutor: bueno no es uan sorpresa chicos el equipod e princess moon logra ganar es el camperon   
Serenty: suBAn todos al esENARIO   
Locutor: muy bie ahora ustedes conoceran a la garn cantante primero que nadie ademas podran ir aun de sus conciertos que sera este viernes chicos que dicen a esto?   
Darien: que queremos concerla   
Locutor: muy bien chicos pasado mañana una limosina pasara por ustedes para llevrlos al hotel mas lujoso de la ciudad donde podran conocer a esta chica y dentro de dos dias podran ir a su concierto asi que esto fue un enlace mas de radio galaxia nos veremos en otra ocasion   
-Ya todos estaban muy conentos proque la esperanza surgia nuevamente en su corazon entonces una chica al parecer la lider del equipo angeles llega hasta ellos-   
Chica: felicidades lo hicieron muy bien   
Mina: gracias como te llamas?   
Chica: mi nombre es cherry - se da la vuelta pero voltea y les dice- ahh lo olvidaba su deseo pedid a las estrellas fugazes fue escuchado muy pronto encontraran a su princesa,la princesa de la luna   
-Todos voltean pero la chica ya habia desaparecido junto con todos los miembros del equipo angeles-   
Mina: eso fue muy extraño   
-Pero de repente un montruo empieza atacar personas-   
Mountruo: princesa mi paciencia se esta acabando aparece de una buena vez   
Seiya: no puede ser el enemigo ataca de nuevo   
Haruka: hagamoslo-todos se tranforman y empiezan a luchar-   
Mountruo: Son muy habiles pero no podran conmigo rayos de niebla-un desa niebla obscura aprece y los chicos son atacados pro uan especia de rayo s provenidos de ese mountruo   
Tuxedo mask: no podremos si no se disipala niebla   
-en eso parece moon lady-   
Moon Lady:No me digan que se querian divertir sin mi Rayo de luz- conesto se dicipa la niebla   
Tuxedo mask: gracias pero hubieramos podido con el   
Moon lady: hombres.. siempre quieren tener la razon LATIGO DE LUZ-el mounstruo desaparece-   
Sailor Uranus: esta vez no escaparas moon lady   
Moon lady: lamento informarles que no me podran atrapar nunca-alza sua manos y los inmoviliza- hasta lugo nos veremos despues-le manda un beso a tuxedo mask- nos veremos   
Sailor Star Figther:-ironica- vaya creo que la tines loca   
Tuxedo mask: busquemos si hay heridos-sonrojado-   
-en otro lugar-   
Serenty: bien moon lady otra vez peleaste pero ese tuxedo mask es muy lindo pero ami me gust mas darien jejeje-en eso los chicos llegan-   
Seiya:serenty estas bien: si seiya no me paso nada saben si quieren pueden llevar a hotaru con ustedes a conocer ala cantente famosa   
Hotaru: si que bueno ...   
Darien: como lo sabes?   
Serenty: se lo oi decir al productor   
-En eso llega daniel visiblemente agitado-   
Daniel: princesa he encontardo algo que te ayudara.. algo muy importante....   
Serenty: muy bien vamos. chicos es mejor que descansen se lo merecen-se va junto adaniel-   
Darien:la veo muy extraña   
Haruka: bien nosotros tambien vamonos   
Darien:-piensa- no se proque me siento celoso al saber que ella esta con daniel no importa..creo.   
CONTINUARA......   
EN LE PROXIMO CAPITULO..   
-mira en esta joyeria obtivieron el dije que tienes   
-muy bien ahora me vana decir porque me quieren atrapar'   
-quien es sailor moon   
- y ustedes creen que yo osy sailor moon' pues etsan equivocados yo soy moon lady y nada mas   
- no puede ser ellos son.......   



	12. Un beso de amor Serenty descubre un sec...

CAPITULO 12: UN BESO DE AMOR, SERENTY DESCUBRE UN SECRETO...... 

  
-Despues del rally daniel fue a bsucar a serenty pues el creia haber encontrado algo de su pasado ahora ambos estan corriendo pr las ciudad num10-   
serenty: aun no me dices porque me traes hasta aca   
Daniel: Mira ya llegamos-llegan hasta una joyeria ubicada en las calles 8 y 10 dice "blue moon" daniel le dice a serenty-Recuerdas es dije que tenias cuando te encontraron? pues aqui al aprecer lo compraron mira entremos-entran ambos y los atiende una señorita-   
Daniel:Hola Miranda ya regrese mira esta es mi amiga y ese es el dije.......-le muestra el dijea la señorita-   
Miranda: Asi es este-mira a serenty- es tuyo?-serenty aciente- pues mira este dije es especial ya que no es diseño de nosotros un joven muy apuesto por cierto trajo el diseño paar que lo fabricaramos aunque yo no debia de decir eso   
Daniel: no te preocupes linda y dime sabes le nombre de ese joven?   
Miarnda: No lamentablemente no porque no dejo direccion el pago en efectivo lugo luego solo vino a recorgerlo paro tal ves pueda averiguarles algo si es que vieje el msimo chico   
Serenty: te lo agradeceria mucho . adbiel vamonos   
Daniel: Claro princesa-ala empleada-nos vemos linda-salen de la joyeria y vana al parque donde se sientan enuna banca-   
Serenty: Gracias por ayudarme en serio daniel te lo agardesco -e sonrie-   
daniel: jejeje no digas eso porque si no me haras pensar que debo cambiarme al bando de lso buenos y sera muya burrido -mira su relog-princesa debo irme quieres que et deje en tu casa?   
Serenty: no gracias quiero quedarme aqui un rato   
Daniel: bueno adios te vere luego   
Serenty: ADIOS-se despide agitando su mano y despues de que daniel se aleja se queda pensativa y en su mente trata de encontara las respuestas que no puede hallar normalmente-"Tal vez debo quedarme asi porque si no puedo recordar es tal vez proque no quiero hacerlo a lo mejor mi vida no era buena y por eso no recuerdo nada pero ese chico de tuxedo relamente me hace sentir algo quein sera? ya demas proque me puedo tarnsformar en moon lady?"-De pronto alguien le tapa los ojos-Quien eres?   
-"Adivina"-   
Serenty: Darien????'   
Darien: Como sabias que era yo?   
Serenty: Simplemente lo adivine-pensando en verdad deseaba que fueras tu....   
Darien: y que haces aqui sola?   
Serenty: estaba con daniel pero el se tuvo que ir .. esque no quiero llegar a mi casa el abuela va a estar en una junta y george estara con el asiq ue estare sola no me gusta   
darien: pues yo me iba a mi departamento quieres ir? te invitaria un cafe   
Serenty: una cafe?? esta bien vamos tu lo haces muy rico jejej- se levantan y van al departamento de darien y ya ahi-   
Darien: permiteme tantito... voy a poner el agua   
Serenty: esta bien quieres que te ayude?   
Darien: no gracias eres mi invitada .   
Serenty:Me gsuat mucho tu departamento no se porque...   
Darien:En serio?? a mi me gusta tener compañia casi siempre habia estado solo-llega con ella con dos tazas de cafe ^^-   
Serenty: gracias-toma una taza- huele muy rico y dii ya estas listo paar ver a esa canatnte tan famosa?   
Darien: si tengo muchas esperanzas   
Serenty: esperanzas?   
Darien: mhh olvidalo-se oye el timbre-Permiteme tantito-va a abrir la puerta y se encuentra con una chica pelirroja de cabellos rizados -Marissa???   
Marissa: Si darien disculpame pero eres mi salvacion mira tengo una secion en 1 hora y no tengo quien me cuide a los mellizos tu lo podrias hacer?   
Darien: pero y tu niñera?   
Marissa: Se enfermo y ahora no tengo quien los cuide por favor darien anda es una cecion muy importante para una revista si??????-le pone unos ojos de sulpica-   
Darien: Este no se no soy muy bueno con los niños- en eso llega serenty-   
Serenty: darien que pasa??????-ve alos mellizos que son un niño pelirrojo de cabello corto y una niña de cabellos rizados y largos ambos niños tiene como 5 años-Que hermosos niños   
Marissa: hola me llamo marissa soy vecina de darien y le estpy pidiendo que me cuide a los mellizos porque tengo una secion de fotos   
Serenty: Eres modelo?   
Marissa: Si y es un trabajo muy importante -mira a darien - entonces que dices?   
Serenty: Di que si darien yo te ayudare si?   
Darien: esta bien   
Marissa: Gracias se los agradesco alos dos volvere como las 9 ok? gracias -se va y darien y serenty entran con los mellizos al departamento-   
Darien: te gustan los niños?   
Serenty: por supuesto y ati?   
Darien: si tambien cuantos te gustaria tener?   
Serenty: No se pero me gustaria una niña primero   
Darien: Niña? porque???   
Serenty: No lo se pero me gustaria jejeje-mir a los niños y les dice-Como se llaman   
Niña: Yo me llamo Maria   
Niño: Yo Noel   
Serenty: Hola yo soy serenty y el es darien...   
Noel: son novios????-Ambos se sonrojan al instanre-   
marien: noel no digas eso..   
Darien: Quieren comer algo?   
Noel: Quiero pizza   
Darien: Vamos a ordenerla si?   
Maria: Serenty me peinas ? esque no me gsuta tener mi cabello suelto se me jala mucho..   
Serenty: Claro -ve la maletita donde tenian sus cosas- vamos a ver- la empieza a cepillar -ya se como te voy a peinar   
Darien: Te ves bien pareces una mama   
Serenty: Creo que me casare joven   
Noel: MIra mi mama me trajo mi juego de video quieres jugar darien?   
Darien: No soy muy bueno pero lo intentare-se van ala sala y serenty sigue peinando el cabello de maria-   
-despues de un rato-   
Serenty: Oigan nosostras tambien queremos jugarr   
Darien: esta bien ya se habian tardado mucho- cuando legan Darien ve que maria tenia dos colitas como si fuera serena y se sorprende mucho-Oye como aprendiste ese peinado   
Serenty: Simplemente se me ocurrio-a noel- te retare en ese juego de sailor moon   
Noel: esta bien yo quiero se Venus ella es muy fuerte   
Serenty: entionces yo sere sailor Moon   
Marie: darien me das un poco de pizza   
Darien: claro-le da un pedazo mientras mira como serenty juega es como si serena estuviera jugando todos sus moviemientos eran los mismos-   
Noel: oh no usaste tu cetro   
Serenty: por supuesto y ahi va el ataque jajajaja es muy divertido esto   
Noel: ahhhh me mataste   
Serenty: Claro proque soy sailor moon jajaja   
Noel: es cierto ella es muy fuerte   
Darien: ella es la sailor mas fuerte que ha existido   
Noel: Darien tu conoces alas sailros scouts?   
Darien: ....No... pero he leido de ellas porque son muy famosas   
Maria: Si me encantaria ser una sailor ahhhh ademas ese tuxedo mask es muy guapo   
Noel: Ya vas a empezar   
Serenty: Oye yo tambien pienso que es muy guapo   
Darien: En serio?-sonrojado-   
serenty: Si se ve muy varonil asi vestido ademas me encanatan las rosas rojas   
Noel: Oh no otra fn mas vamos darien jugemos   
dARIEN: jejejej esta bien-estaba sonrojado pero solo serenty lo noto-   
-Asi pasaron largo tiempo jugando y divirtiendose acia tiempo que serenty no se sentia tan feliz y para darien era como si estuviera pasando el dia con serena ella se le parecia tanto y ay era hora de que los niños tomaran una siesta-   
Maria: Cuentenos un cuento si????   
Noel: que haya sange rataatataata-hace como una metralladora-   
darien: No recuerdo uno...   
Serenty: Yo si haber...-empieza a contarles-"Hace tiempo en un reino muy lejano habia una princesa muy hermosa esta princesa estaba enamorada de un principe del reino vecino pero su amor no podia ser ya que habia una guerra y los de su reino pensaban que le reino vecino era responsable de eso la s princesa no lo crei asiq ue se veia con el principe a escondidas aunque sus amigas el decian que no era corrercto ella lo hacia porque lo amaba.."   
Noel: Y la sangre quiero peleas   
Darien:-pensando-esa historia   
Maria:Ya noel deja que termine   
Serenty:"El nemigo realmente era la hechizera del reino vecino porque estaba enamorada del principe y al ver que el estaba enamorado de la princesa se hizo mala y se unio con el mal para obtener poder y asi poder tener al principe .En un baile de mascaras el principe le dijo a la princesa que tal vez se tendrian que enfretar algun dia y la princesa etsab muy triste pues lo amaba demaciado en eso el enemigo empezo a atacar el palacio y aunque la guardia de la princesa trato de detenerlo el enemigo avanzaba mas y mas le hechizera trato de matar ala princesa pero el principe se interpuso y el rayo lo ataca y la princes ase sintio imponente y corrio al lado de su amado sinedo atacada por el rayo los dos murieron .La reina al ver esto ataco al enemigo con un objeto magico que acabo con el mal "   
MARIE: eso es todo? que feo cuanto la princesa y el principe no fueron felices   
Serenty: Dice la leyenda que los principes reencarnaron en esta epoca y ahora si son al fin felices   
Darien: Pero a veces el destino se repite y los vuelve a separar   
Serenty: pero algun dia estran juntos de nuevo para ser felices-se miran ambos a los ojos-   
Noel: Ami me usto la pelea-bostezando-   
Maria: Si ami me gusto mucho ese final mas-bostezando pococ a poco lo niños se quedaron dormidos sin que darien y serenty se dieran cuanta ya que ellos seguian viendose uno al otr fue serenty quien al sentir que se estaba sonrojando dijo-   
Serenty: Es mejor que salgamos para no despertarlos   
darien: esta bien-salieron ala sala y se snetaron en el sofa-   
Darien: Oye serenty quien te enseño esa historia?   
Serenty: La invente conforme estaba pasando pero te dijo algo? es como si yo lo hubiera vivido   
Darien:-pensando- puede ser...........   
Serenty: Woww es una vista hermosa darien desde tu departamento se ve la luna estupenda-sale al balcon-   
darien: Si me encanta verla en su esplendor   
Serenty: sabes pasado mañana habra luna nueva   
Darien: es cuando renace todo no?   
Serenty: el romance estara a flote   
darien:-la mira a los ojos- Sabes me siento muy bien a tu lado   
Serenty: Yo tambien eres muy agradable darien nunca segun recuerdo he sentido algo asi con alguin   
Darien: Tal ves solo es que debe ser asi-se miran ambos alos ojos y se acercan poco a poco hast aque en un momento en que la luna los bañaba con su luz sus bocas se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso -   
Darien:-pensando- es como si estuviera besando a serena ella podria ser serena?   
Serenty:-pensando- Este sentimiento es hermoso siento que ya habia pasado esto antes   
-El encanto lo rmpe el timbre de la puerta -   
darien:-eparandose del beso- este.....-sonrojado- voy a abrir   
Serenty:-sonrojada- si esta bien   
-Darien abre y es Marissa-   
Marissa: Hola darien ya vine por mis niños espero que no te hayan causado ningun problema-lo ve sonrojado y al fonvo ve a una confundida serenty-perdon interrumpi algo?   
Darien:este. si.. digo no como crees pasa te llevare con los niños   
-La lleva con los niños que se estaban despertando rapido arreglan sus cosas y se van ala puerta-   
Serenty: Adios niños espero evrlos otraves   
Maria:Sabes soñe con al princesa y el rpincipe   
Serenty: asi que soñaste?   
Maria: Que la princesa se perdio y el principe trataba de buscarla pero al rpincesa no sabe quien es y pasaban uno delante del otro sin saber quienes eran   
-Tanto darien y serenty se quedaron mudos ante tal sueño-   
Marissa: Los niños que cosas dicen no?   
Serenty: Dicen que los niños siempre dicen la verdad.....   
Noel: Pero mi hermana esta loca .adios darien adios serenty   
Maria:Adios-agita su manita- Oye como que estoy loca ven apra aca noel-se empiezan a corretear por el pasillo-   
Marissa: Niños esperen buano darien serenty adios -a los niños- oigan esperen...-se va-   
Serenty: Creo que tambien debo irme yo..-tratando de eviatr la mirada de darien   
Darien: Si quieres puedes quedarte   
Serenty: Gracias pero mi abuelod ebe estar preocupado gracias   
Darien: pedo llevarte   
-Ellos seguien en la puerta del departamento cuando llega Haruka rapidamente ala puerta-   
Haruka: Darien...-ve a serenty-hola serenty-Darien te nesesitamos hay. un problema- haciendole señas indirectas a darien- con michiru...-a serenty- jejej ya sabe scosas del violin que no entiendo   
Darien: esta bien vamos..serenty.. estaras bien?   
Serenty: Ohh si no te preocupe spro mi vayan ustedes -darien y haruka se alejan- y serenty siente algo en su pecho- otra ves siento que alguien esta en peligro debo ir a ayudarlos   
-Sale del edificio y oye un estruendo seguido de muchos pasos corriendo-   
Serenty: que sera eso?   
-Decide seguirlos y ve a darien junto con todoas las chicas corriendo hacia el ruido que se oia a mas adelante-   
Serenty:-pensando- ellos pueden estar en peligro debo advertirles   
Darien: Estan seguras que es por aqui?   
Amy: -sacando un aparatito que serenty desconocia- Si mi computadora indicaba este lugar   
Serenty: -pensando-Que hacen no saben que estan en peligro?   
Rei: Que esperamso tarnsformemonos   
-Todas empiezan a savcar una especie de boligarfos que alzaban y decian "por le cristal del planeta....."cada una decia un planeta distinto exepto por darien quien alzo una rosa y al moneto siguiente... era tuxedo mask el era tuxedo mask-   
serenty:-pensando- No puede ser ellas son las sailors scouts y darien el es tuxedo mask con razon se sonrojo tanto esta tarde no puede ser ellos son.......   
-El enemigo estaba haciendo destruccion-   
Mounstruo:Tu fin esta cerca princesa de la luna presentate ante mi y lo hare rapido para ti   
-"Que insolencia dirijirse asi de nuestra princesa no te lo permitiremos nosotras en lugar de sailor moon te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna"   
Mounstruo: Tontas esto lo hacen mas dificiles para ustedes...   
Sailor venus:Que les pareceio mi lema?-haciendo señales de amor y paz-   
Sailor neptune: No creo que sea momento paar eso....   
Mounstruo: Bien asi lo quisiseron esporas de obscuridad-miles de pequeñas esporas negras aparecieron cubriendo a nustras amigas sailors-   
Tuxedo Mask: No puedo moverme   
Sailor Saturn: ES muy fuerte seguimos debile spor el ataque en la mañana   
Mountruo: Les di oportunida asi que ya es muy tarde   
-" Claro que es tarde pero para ti no puedo creer que ataquen dos veces el mismo dia saben que tengo muchas cosas que hacer? yo te regresare al limbo de donde has venido soy Moon LADY"-   
Mounstruo: Ahora veremos eso esporas de la obscuridad   
Moon Lady:jajaja tonto viento de luna-las esporas son contrarrestadas por un viento y llenan al mountruo   
Mountruo: No puede ser   
Moon Lady: Acabemos con esto Latigo de Luz...-el mounstruo desaparece pero las sailors seguian immovilizadas pero moon lady desaparece las sporas y rapidamente se va arriba de un poste de luz donde se sienta las sailor tratan de alcanzarla y esta les hace una seña de que no lo hicieran- no lo hagan o me escapare y no me atraparan solo ustedes me vana decir porque me quieren atrapar...   
Sailor Uranus: Simplemente proque tenemos algunas preguntas   
Moon Lady: Muy bien diganlas ahora sailor uranus o debo decir Haruka Tenou   
Sailor uRanus:como sabes?   
Moon Lady: simple las vi transformarse a todas ustedes pero ahora digan sus preguntas   
Tuxedo Mask:Quien eres?   
Moon lady: Cariño esa pregunta me la hago a mi misma todos los dias.......-mira hacia abajo y de forma triste- no se quien soy...   
Sailor Mercury: como que no sabes?   
Moon Lady: Un dia desperte y me dijeron quien era pero no creo no creo poder ser la persona que todos piensan que soy-sollozando- no es ese mi pasado lo se ddespues me dieron un broche muy extraño y me transformo en esto -se para- tal ves asi pueda recuparar mi pasado no lo se.....   
Sailor Mars: Tal ves tu seas sailor moon   
Moon lady?: Sailor moon quien es sailor moon   
Tuxedo mASK: mi princesa ,la princesa de la luna la chica que amo....   
Moon: Lady: Y ustedes creen que yo soy sailor moon? verdad? estan muy equivocados yo soy moon lady y nada mas....-se prepara para irse-   
Sailor Plut: espera...   
Moon: Lady: No se preocupen de sus identidades no dire nada......- lo mira- tal ves la luna nueva traiga respuestas a todos nosotros ....gracias por todo y espero que encuentren a su princesa.. asi como deseo yo encontrara mi pasado.......   
Tuxedo mask: espero lo mismo....   
Moon lady:-le dijire una sonrisa a tuxedo mask-adios .....   
Sailor Uranus: Entonces no es ella la princesa?   
Sailor Neptune :-saca su espejo-miren-solo se veia la luna en el reflejo....   
Tuxedo mask: Tal ves la luna nueva aclarenuestras dudas...........   
CONTINUARA............   
-Tengo miedo............ahhhhhhhh un asesino....   
-Se han dado cuenta de que senty y darien estan muy extraños   
  
-Lo siento no puede ser   
- por tu pasado y por el mio   



	13. Lo siento no puede ser por tu pasado y p...

CAPITULO 13:LO SIENTO NO PUEDE SER........ POR TU PASADO Y POR EL MIO 

  
-Era un nuevo dia y nuestros amigos se encuentran muy emocionados pues al siguiente dia conoceran ala cantante misteriosa-   
Rei: ahora que sabemos que moon lady no es serena veamos si la cantante lo es....   
Haruka: es bueno venir aqui ...   
-mientras en la habitacion contigua estabn Mina,Lita,Hotaru,Michiru,Setsuna.-   
Mina:Tengo miedo.............. ahhhhhhhhhhhh un asesino-a todas les sale una gota de sudor-   
Lita: Mina es una pelicula   
Mina: Pero es muy real   
-En eso la pelicula termina con la clasica "continuara " y salen los comerciales"-   
Comerciales: A ti amante del miedo estas dispuesto a retar tus instintos??? ven aqui y pruebalo en la "MANCION ENCANTADA" veremos que tan agil eres paar sobrevivir jajajaja si es que te atreves   
Mina: Me estas retando ami?-con un vestido de una antigua guerrera samiurai- Mtaste a mi padre y ami hermano pero a mi nooo acepto el reto-cabiando rapidamente-Chicas vamos?   
Michuru: No estas cansada? ayer peleamos dos veces   
Mina: Para mi adrenalina no es suficiente....   
Amy: Suena divertido   
Lita: Si vamos .. invitemos a serenty   
Darien: Se queda muy aosmbrado por eso ultimo ya que recordaba lo de la noche pasada y el beso-Este. si claro vamos..   
Rei: Creo que esta decidido hablemosle tambien a seiya y los demas......   
-Despues de algunas llamadas todos se encontraban afuera dela mansion-   
Serenty: Suena muy divertido-sin ver a darien-   
Mina: Tu eres la unica que me comprende   
Daniel: Bine solo lo hago por mi princesa..   
Setsuna : Entremos   
-Entran al interior y una especie de hombre lobo dice-   
Hombre lobo: Bienvenidos amantes del terror ahora que han retado al destino y desena entrar a esta casa tal ves sea la ultima morada que visiten jajajaja dentro encontraran muchos fantasmas y despues se tendran que separara para buscar su supervivencia entren y espero que salgan...   
Serenty: Saben creo que los esperare aqui afuera   
Seiya: Que pasa serenty?   
Daniel: esque le dan mucho miedo los fantasmas   
Serenty: No los resisto a ellos y a os dentistas buaaaaa-llora como lo hacia antiguamente-   
DARIEN: no te preocupes yo et protejere   
-Todos se sorprenden pues al decirlo ambos se sonrojan-   
Yaten: Entremos de una ves   
-Entran y todos van cruzando puentes rotos y habitaciones macabras Serenty literalmente iba aferrada del brazo de darien seiya y daniel-   
Haruka: Es muy aburrido esto-tenia a michiru aferrada a su brazo-No me digas que te da miedo eso   
Michuru: No como crees?........   
Rei: Si claro   
Hotaru: ES muy divertido.....   
Seiya: Esta niña me da miedo....   
Mina: -susurrandole a lita y amy -Oigan no se han dado cuenta que serenty y darien estan muy extraños?   
Lita: Si porque sera?   
Mina: dejenmelo a mi....   
-En eso llegan a una habitacion con 7 puertas -   
Setsuna: Creo que debemos separarnos   
Michuru: Vamos de dos en dos Haruka vamos   
Mina: Poruqe no me sorprende?Seiya vamos   
Seiya: ehh si claro -pensando-demonios yo queria ir con serenty era una ocasion perfecta- a serenty- serenty estaras bien?   
Serenty: Creo. creo que si...   
Lita:Vamos Taiki..   
Taiki: esta bien   
Setsuna: Hotaru vamos   
Hotaru: SIIIIII   
Amy: Yo con quien ire?   
Yaten: Vamonos juntos amy   
Amy: De acuerdo   
Rei: Daniel vienes conmigo?   
daniel: esta bien aunque preferiria estar cuidando a mi princesa   
Serenty: estare bien no te preocupes yo puedo irme con. Darien   
darien: sera un placer....   
Haruka: Nos veremos a fuera ok los que primero llegan gana un premio   
Mina: Que premio   
Haruka: Helado...   
Serenty: Que rico debemos ganar darien ....   
-Entran todos a una puerta diferente encontrandose con mounstruos extraños ya morfos pero serenty y darien si querer iban tomados de las manos pues erenty constantemente llegaban los mountruos de sorpresa y se abarzaba de darien-   
- Serenty: Vaya elegimos la puerta con mounstruos saltarines..   
darien: ami no me molesta en lo absoluto....   
serenty:Darien......-se ven nuevamente y ahi en presencia de freddy kruger se besan un beso muy deseado por ambos pero serenty se separa-Lo siento sarien....pero no puede ser....   
Darien: porque?   
Serenty: porque tu tienes un pasado muy valiosos y no quiero interferir en eso.....   
Darien: Lo se... lo sineto. pero es algo muy extraño.. no sineto que estuviera traicionando a serena   
Serenty: Si es muy extraño   
-En eso un pequeño temblor sacude el cuarto y una puerta se abre separando a serenty de darien juntandose las habitaciones de darien y serenty con la de haruka y michiru-   
Haruka: que paso?   
Darien: No se un temblor. y serenty desaparecio   
Michiru: Esto puede ser una obra de....   
-Una risa macabra se oye era un mounstruo que era el hombre lobo de el principio-   
Hombre Lobo: Los que me faltaban sus amigitos etsan durmiendo en las otras salas solo em falatan ustede-   
Haruka: eso crees?-saca su pluma michiru hace lo mismo-Poder del cristal del planeta urano transformacion- se transforma en sailor urano y michiru en neptune lo mismo que darien en tuxedo mask-   
Hombre Lobo: Vya asi que ustedes son las sailor bobas no?? entregenme a su princesa   
Sailor Uranus: Si supueramos donde esta de todas formas no te la entregariamos a ti   
Hombre Lobo: Minetes enti una gran energia y no puede ser otra que la de la princesa asi que mas te vale que me la entregues   
-"Chicos chicos ya basta de peleas me dejan jugar a mi tambien?"-   
Tuxedo Mask: MOON LADY¡   
Moon: Lady bien me querian dejar fuera de la diversion que malos son   
Hombre Lobo: Eres tu la enrgia que senti proviene de ti   
moon Lady: Cariño pues sera lo ultimo que sientas de mi porque te destruire   
Hombre lobo ya lo veras   
Sailor Uranus: Notras te cabaremos neptune vamos   
sailor Neptune: Si   
-Ambas sailors tratan de atacar con sus poderes pero el hombre lobo aulla y las derriba rapidamente es muy veloz y aunque ellas casi logran darle con sus poderes el las ezquiva trabajosamete y les da un pococ de su poder derribandolas-   
Hobre Lobo: tontas creian que con un poder tan simple podrian conmigo jajajaja   
Tuxedo Mask: Creo que estamos solos en esto   
Moon: Lady: Viento de luna-con esto el hombre lobo queda distraido un pococ-bien eso lo distraera un momento cuando este de pie otra ves tu lo atacaras por la izquierda y yo le dare mi ataque por la derecha asi lo acabaremos   
Tuxedo Mask: Estaras bien?   
Moon Lady:Si claro no te preocupes-se ponen en pocicion -cuando te de la señal   
Hombre Lobo:JAJAJAJA tontos humanos   
Moon Lady::Ahora Por tu pasado y por el mio debemos acabarlo........   
-Tuxedo mask corre y le lanza una rosa que hace que el enemigo coloque su atencion hacia el mientras que Moon Lady lanza su ataque-   
Moon Lady: Latigo de luz-el hombre lobo ha sido destruido ambos peleadores quedan satisfechos-   
Tuxedo mask: Oh no Serenty me olvide de ella   
Moon Lady: No te preocupe spor ella esta bien ^^   
Tuxedo Mask: Gracias   
Moon Lady: Es hora de que me vaya tus amigos ya estan bien lo mejor es que busques a serenty y salgas de aqui ella esta por alla-señala una puerta -solo girala y presto nos vemos cariño-le manda un beso-adios-se va en medio de petalos de rosa meintras que sailor uranus y neptune empiezan a despertar-   
Sailor Uranus: Ese sujeto si daba duro   
Sailor Neptune: Veo que pudieron con el verdad?   
Tuxedo MASK: Si asi fue   
Sailor uranus:Es mejor buscar a los demas nos veremos afuera darien   
Tuxedo Mask:Esta bien -ambas sailors se marchan y tuxedo mask esta sonrojado-Gracias Moon Lady-se destransforma y ya como drien va a al puerta indicada la bare y ve a serenty desmayada en el piso-   
Darien: Serenty reaciiona   
Serenty:-fingiendo- en donde.. estoy?. darine? estas bien llego el hombre lobo y me desmaye   
Darien: Ya paso todo Moon Lady se encargo de todo es mejro que salgamos de aqui   
Serenty_ Esta bien darien   
-Ambos se van agarrados de las manos y llegan afuera-   
Serenty: que bien somos los primeros ganamos el helado jejeje   
Darien: Si al parecer ganamos   
-Mas tarde en la fuente de sodas todos estaban cominedo helados-   
Daniel: entonces ese mountruo era parte de la casa?   
Mina: este ....si   
Serenty: Fue muy real verdad?   
Seiya: Si y mucho   
Rei: No puedo creer que nos quedaramos dormidos   
-En eso el celular de daniel suena-   
Daniel: Bueno.... si.... si señor.. alla vamos..... nos vemos.....-a serenty- princesa es hora de irnos debemos preparara todo para mañana   
Serenty: Si vamonos....- se levanta y empiezan a caminar pero ella voltea-Chicos nos veremos mañana adios.se va-   
Seiya: mañana?   
Darien: es cierto tambien debemos irnos nosotros ya que mañana conoceremos a esa cantante   
Haruka: Si esta bien nos veremos en el parque num 10º a las 9:00 de la mañana   
-Todos se van a sus casas y darien sale al balcond e su habitacion-   
Darien: Es extraño se que encontrare a serena muy pronto........   
  
CONTINUARA.........   
Notas de la autora; si sigo viva perdon a todas la spersonas que deje en ascuas pero bueno aqui esta y el proximo capitulo sera tatalmente nuevo ^^ y por fin contestacion a los rewiews Akane  
Gracias por las cosas que dices, me alegra que te guste mi fic y como vez nuevos capitulos ^^   
samantha   
Gracias: jejej no desesperes mas aqui hay nuevos capitulos espero que te guste okas?   
alejandra   
Gracias en serio tenias los cap guardados?* cherry se apena* sip aqui estaba el ultimo que estuvo en la pagina y a aprtir de la otra actualizacion seran nuevos espeor que los sigas leyendo ^^ y espero que no te de otro ataque de taquicardia ^^ mas aun con lo que va a pasar jajajaja*musica para risa malvada*   
ANGÉLICA   
Sip era mia esa pagina*pongan aqui la tipica cancion del shala la la la* y realmnete desaparecio creo. hace como 1 año que no me paso por ahi el porque ahh si les contara digamos que me trae malos recuerdos en fin gracias por tu apoyo y espero que sigas con esta historia ^^ y con las demas que he escrito   
mer  
si en verdad ha muerto serena . pues. jejeje.. como ya pudiste leer pues nop pero aun no se si descubrira la verdad o se quedara asi   
Buffy   
Ya no esta tan triste verdad jejeje sigue leyendolo ^^ y espero tu s comentarios   
Por cierto a los escritores que estan leyendo mis historias acabo de subir un nuevo fic se llama Detras de uN fic s etrata de como nosotros los fan writers escribimos los fics y a veces las cosas no salen como planeamos bueno pues si tiene sun historia y quieres que la gente separ que problemas tienes cuando la haces( en serio ha habido incendios y actores borrachos y una serena que no ama a darien ) pues mandame un correo o ponme un rewiew okas?   
En el proximo capitulo....   
-Es la cancion   
-eres tu????????   
-miren esta es la informacion de serenty Bellmont   
-Creo que te amo....   
-Lo suponia aunque esten separados se seguiran amando   



	14. UNA VERDAD REVELADA NUEVOS SENTIMEINTOS ...

La ultima prueba

CAPITULO 14 :UNA VERDAD REVELADA NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS SE DESCUBREN..... 

  


CAPITULO 14 :uNA VERDAD REVELA NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS SE DESCUBREN..... 

-Despues de lo acontesido ultimamente nuestros amigos se encuentran a pocas horas de conocer ala mistariosa cantante todos se encuentran en el lugar donde verian al promotor para ir ala ansiada cita- 

hotaru: estoy muy nerviosa 

Setsuna: Como todos 

Seiya: me muero por conocerla 

Mina: chicos chicos ya no digan mas pronto la conoceremos 

Darien: Si espero que sea serena- pero en su mente llegan lso recuerdos del beso y no puede de dejar de pensar en serenty- 

-En eso llega una camioneta negra con un poster con la silueta de una chica se bajan un señor y un joven que al parecer es el chofer- 

SR:Disculpen son ustedes lso agandores de rally verdad? 

Seiya: Si somos nosotros 

SR.:three ligths ya veo no se proque quieren conocerla ustedes ya deberian de haberla vsito pero en fin pasen ya vamos un pococ retrasados al hotel.... 

Yaten: Que ya la conocemos estara bromeando???? 

Rei: No lo se pero me pone nerviosa este sujeto 

Haruka: Entremos 

-Entran ala camioneta - 

sr:Vamos-dirijiendose al chofer- al hotel aprisa que estamos tarde 

chofer: Si señor 

-En eso los demas estan sumamente nerviosos porque estan a punto de conocer a la cantante y se oye la misma cancion- 

_ -------"El dios esta ardiendo en el cielo _

El cuerpo es solo como una llama"----- 

SR: Si esa es la cancion es muy bella tiene una voz privilegiada mirena ya llegamso asaremos directamente a la habitacion 

-Entran todos en el hotel donde se esta poniendo la promocion de la chica pero en ninguno de los posters se puede ver su foto solo la silueta- 

SR.:Podran estar con ella todo el dia y al final se les dara los boletos del concierto junto con un paquete muy especial ok?-les dice mientras suben por el elevador hasta la suite donde comienzan a caminar y ollen la cancion nuevamente- 

_ --"Como esto,nosotros amamos t nos separamos _

Y aun quiero ver un dulce sueño 

Y no permitire que el mal lo destruya:"--- 

Amy: Es la cancion 

Rei: Es ella....... 

-sus corazones laten rapidamente mietras se van acercando lentamente se abre la puerta nuestros amigos entran y por el reflejo del sol no pueden ver ala chica lo unico que distinguen es que esta de espaldas- 

sr: Disculpen ellos son los ganadores del concurso 

joven: si ya los conocia 

-La chica se da vuelta y ven con sorpresa que es Serenty quein tiene un vestido no muy pegado blanco arriba de la rodilla- 

Darien: Eres tu?????? 

Serenty: Oigan no me digan que aun no lo descubrian????' 

-Todos se quedan sorprendidos y por un momento los sueños de encontrar a su princesa se esfuman de nuevo- 

Seiya: Esa voz..... 

Sr bellont: Seiya chicos que sopresa 

Amy: Señor bellmont 

SR Bellmont: Como ven a mi futura estrella???? 

Darien: estamos muy soprendidos.. 

Haruka: e impresionados... 

Serenty: les tendre que cantar algo de todas formas tengo que cantarles mi proximo sencillo entonces sientense y les cantare 

-Inmediatamente las personas que estaban ahi(asistentes, trabajadores,relacionistas ) ponen unas sillas y serenty comienza a cantar 

Serenty:ESta cancion se llama Solo a ti mis ojos ven y esta dedicada a.....-mira a darien y esta punto de decri su nombre cuando....- 

Daniel: espero que a mi princesa 

Serenty: daniel llegas tarde 

daniel: perdon pero la investigacion de tu broche me llava tiempo...-serenty lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido- 

seiya: broche????' 

serenty: si el.. broche de mi abuela eso -trata de cambiar el tema-Bien entonces comenzare como decial esta cancion esta dedicada a....-ve a danial que le manda besos y rie- jaja si daniel a ti- le lanza una mirada fugaz a darien-Para ustedes "Solo a ti mis ojos ven"-Comienza a tocar una melodia muy ritmica y movida- 

Serenty:-comeienza a cantar - 

_"Desde aquel ida cuando te conocí _

yo quiero tenerte a mi lado por siempre 

cerca de mi te quiero ahora ven ya un gran sueño que se hizo realidad 

Solo a ti mis ojos ven 

No voy a irme ya,se que te alegrara 

por eso es que deje a de hacerlo 

y aprendí tambien a cocinar muy bien 

y te va a gustar 

Fácilmente podrás encontrarme tu 

llevo mi localizador 

Yo que confundida aquí estoy 

escrito ya esta lo haré 

contigo me voy a casar 

En nuestra alcoba imagino a los dos 

y soy tan feliz al ver tu linda sonrisa 

Y solo a ti mis ojos verán 

nunca antes fui tan feliz 

Porque he encontrado el amor 

-Todos incluso los trabajadores ven con admiracion y asombro a serenti los chicos pudieron ver un calida energia que provenia de ella era muy pura y calida como la de serena- 

sr belmot: esto cada ves es mas confuso 

Michiru: Sucede algo?? 

SR Belmont: ASi.. mhhhh no recuerdo que a ella le gusta esa cancion le aborrecia tuvo muchos cambios despues del accidente 

Haruka: Accidente???' 

Sr Belmont:Si el que le paso hace pocos meses en fin....-a serenty- estuviste sensacional hija..... 

Serenty: gracias abuelo 

Seiya:Bravo sencillamente estupendo.... 

Darien: -al oido de serenty- gracias........ 

Serenty: a ti ^^ 

-Despues de eso todos pasan un dia muy divertido todos estan muy contentos despues de la cancion todos se ponen muy alegres como si hubieran encontrado a su princesa ya en la tarde- 

Serenty: bueno chicos es hora de irme tengo que preparar el concierto sera el viernes no lo olviden 

rei: Gracias por todo 

serenty: se me olvidaba darles esto-les da un bolsa con cd y poster de serenty-Les digo que seran los primeros en tener mi cd esta bien nos vemos-se despide e ellos y se va- 

Mina: esto estuvo muy bien ^^ 

Hotaru: Aunque no era la princesa 

Haruka: hay algo de ella que es muy familiar 

Michiru: El señor belmont dice que tuvo un accidente hace unos meses 

Seiya:-pensando- estan empezando a descubrir todo 

rei: Accidente? 

Michiru: si por eso es que queremos que amy busque informacion de ella en la computadora 

amy: esta bien 

Taiki: es tarde deberiamos irnos 

Yaten: si yo lo apoyo 

setsuna: entonces mañana nos reuniremos para ver que encontraste amy 

Amy: esta bien 

-Todos se van a descansar y al dia siguiente estaba darien a punto de escuchar el cd de serenty cuando lo abre y una nota sale de el - 

nota:"Darien tengo que hablar contigo te espero en el parque no 10 a las 12:00 por favor no dejes de ir" 

"Serenty" 

Darien: Que querra decirme???? 

-se reunen todos ya en el parque para ver la informacion que amy encontro de serenty- 

Amy: Bien aqui esta lo que encontre ella fue muy facil al ser nieat de un garn empresario es muy facil encontrar cosas de ella 

-Todos ven la informacion que consta de algunos articulos de paginas de internet de bailes de caridad donde se ve a ella del brazo de distintos hombres,su ficha personal de cumpleaños,cosas que le gustan las que no- 

MIna: mien aqui dice que adora ir a fiestas y viajar a paris y a europa 

Rei: Y que no le gusta quedarse atras en cuestion de moda 

Yaten:esto es muy extraño no recuerdo que ella nos dijera eso 

Amy: MIren escontre esta entrevista que le hizo una revista de empresarios-lee- 

---"Repotera:Diganos que le parece que su abuelo sea un hombre millonario ?? 

Serenty: bueno de algo tengo que vivir no???? el viejo siempre me cumple mis caprichos y mientras tenga dinero el me interesara 

repotera: entonces usted se dice materialista??? 

serenty: Claro que si querida mira la vida es para los listos uno no debe de quedarse atras nunca por ejemplo mañana me ire de viaje y no volvere hasta dentro de un mes proque ire de compras " 

Seiya: ella no es asi...... 

Michiru:es como si fuera otra persona 

Haruka: a ver prestame las fotos donde sale ella en la entrevista 

-Amy le pasa las fotos- 

Rei: Para que las quieres???? 

Haruka: mIra esto michiru saca el espejo y refleja esas fotos 

-Michiru lo hace y el reflejo de esas fotos sale obscura con un aura negra- 

Lita: queires decir que ella es mala?? 

Haruka: no porque en este poster que nos dieron ayer mira lo que pasa-michuru pone el espejo en el poster y ahora sale un resplandor balnco con un aura dorada- 

Ytaen: que significa esto??? 

Setsuna: no lo sabemos por eso es que es tan extraño 

Darien: pero entonces que pudo provocar un cambio tan grande en el espejo? 

Amy: tal vez esto-lee"La noche de este joeves se reporto al desaparicion de la señorita Serenty Bellmont hija del empresario musical James Bellmot al parecer tuvieron una discusion familiar esto es lo que nos dice el empresario"- hija regresa por favor te cumplire lo que quieras regresa-llora-bien se ha buscado prot odas partes pero aun no se encuentra nada temen que haya caido del barranco del fantasma negro como le dicen los lugareños"- 

Darien:es donde callo serena.... 

-Todos :que????????????' 

Darien: si me lo dijeron cuando estaba en el hospital 

Amy: pero miren aun hay mas-lee"Hace poco se encontro ala señorita bellmonto desaparecida el mes pasado su abuelo nos dice que paso pues el la encontro-"La encontre en la playa estaba muy exausta gracias a dios esta con bien no puedo crer que dios me la haya devuelto" bien esto confirma que cuando uno desea algo de corazon se cumple" 

Hotaru: es muy extraño como sobrevivio tanto tiempo??' 

mina: tienez razon 

Taiki: tenemos que investigar mas 

Setsuna: en el concierto tendremos que pregunatrle directamente 

seiya: oigan yo........ 

-de repente se oye un sonido ya muy conocido se trata de un nuevo mounstruo que ahora parece un gato negro pero con forma humanoide- 

gato: bien ven aqui princesita princesita princesita 

sailro venus: Alto ahi no dejaremos que sigas molestando ala gente y que falat de respeto llamarle a nuestra princesa como a un animal?? 

gato: no me molesten 

sailor Uranus: bien tu lo quisiste tierra tiembla-le da de lleno 

-Empieza un batalla donde las sailors estan ganando facilmente al parecer este mounstruo no estaba muy fuerte en comparacion a los otros- 

tuxedo mask: vamos chicas acabenla 

-todas las sailors le lanzan su ataque y la destruyen al terminar se oyen unos aplausos de moon lady- 

Moon Lady: muy bien las felicito veo que tienen mas poder creoq eu ya no me nesesitaran 

sailor uranus: porque no ayudaste esta vez? 

Moon Lady: porque he visto lo fuertes que son y nunca olviden esto espero que la encuentren pronto nos vemos- se va- 

Sailor Neptune sigo epnsando que es ella 

-Despues de eso darien esta esperando a serenty en otra parte del parque- 

Serenty: hOla perodn por llegar tarde tuve algunos asuntos pendientes 

Darien: que querias decierme???' 

serenty:-roja- esque yo....-se acerca a el- creo que te amo........- darien la ve y ambos se funden en un beso pero sin saberlo alguien los esta observando- 

seiya:Lo suponia aunque esten separados se seguiran amando 

continuara........... 

En el proximo capitulo 

-Princesa abre el broche...... 

- la misma energia que tienes tu la tiene nuestra princesa 

-Tenemos que hablar........ 

-no puede ser soy ella.................. 


End file.
